Mentiras ocultas
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Tiempo atrás, Katniss le mintió a Peeta dejándolo con el corazón destrozado, ahora ella ha regresado, solo para darse cuenta de que Peeta pudo seguir con su vida, puesto que descubrió que tenia una familia y él ya no la quería.
1. Chapter 1

Bajo de las escaleras del tren, me siento extraña de estar pisando el suelo de mi distrito. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he estado aquí, muchas veces me dije que nunca volvería.

Las cosas en el pasado me hicieron creer eso, pero todo eso ya ha quedado atrás. Ahora estoy de regreso.

Saliendo de la estación, me doy cuenta de que algunas cosas han cambiado en el distrito, no las han quitado si no que han remodelado, ya no tiene mucho parecido al de cinco años atrás, los puesteros que antes habían en las calles ahora han sido puestos en locales, las antiguas casas que antes tenían vidrios quebrados ahora han sido reparadas y por lo que parece habitadas.

Ya que aún es muy temprano hay muy poca gente en la calle.

Lo bueno fue que tomé un tren en la noche, pasó por el quemador, el mercado negro, ilegal, que una vez fue, ahora es un mercado legal.

Y aunque trato de retenerlo, se me viene un recuerdo.

._._._._._._._._._.

—Gracias —le digo a Sae, una mujer huesuda que vende sopa en el quemador, ella me entregó unas monedas por la carne de perro que le traje.

—Que va —me contesta—, te mereces esas monedas y un poco más sí pudiera permitírmelo, esta carne se ve excelente.

—No te preocupes —guardé las monedas en un bolsillo de mi pantalón—, con lo que puedas ayudarme es suficiente.

—Muy bien —contesto—, te dejare un plato para la tarde. Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas.

—Sí, no debo llegar tarde al colegio —me despedí de ella y salí corriendo. Y por eso mismo por no ver por donde corría choque contra unos costales.

—Oh, lo siento —escuche una voz, cerré los ojos, tratando de recuperar el sentido.

—No te preocupes —conteste, me sacudí la tierra que me cayó, oh no, es harina.

Hoy se me ocurrió ponerme unos pantalones color negro y veo que ha sido una mala idea, ya que al momento de sacudirme la harina, dejo las marcas de mis dedos sobre el pantalón.

—Enserio, no me fije —lo miro a los ojos y lo que veo son un hermoso color azul claro pero en ellos también hay sinceridad.

—Ya te dije, en parte fue culpa mía, no debí andar corriendo.

—Pero si yo hubiera movido los costales, no te habrías tropezado y manchado.

—Si yo los hubiera visto, no habría chocado contra los costales que tú dejaste en el suelo.

—Pero si…

—¡Basta! —dije, me estaba divirtiendo con esta conversación pero ya me he aguantado tanta la risa-. Fue culpa de los dos, ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece bien.

La sonrisa que hace me deja un momento sin respiración y ante su sincera sonrisa, yo también sonrió. Me doy cuenta de algo...

¡Es el hijo del panadero e iba en mi colegio dos años atrás!

._._._._._._._._.

Recordar aquel momento con Peeta me sigue causando dolor, aunque para mucha gente que piensa y dice: ¿Ese momento fue algo especial? Para mi es especial, en cualquier parte de Panem hay personas que chocan unos contra otros, se piden disculpas y no vuelven a verse en cambio yo si seguí viendo a esa persona con la que choque. Demasiadas veces.

—¿Katniss? —dice una voz a mis espaldas y la persona a la que veo es a Madge, oh no, ella no. Ella frunce el ceño, sé que ella me detesta. Yo también me detesto.

—Hola Madge —saludo, soy una hipócrita, ¿cómo me atrevo a saludarla? A ella fue una de las personas que más daño le cause y después de tanto la saludo, soy un ser despreciable.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí, zorra roba novios? —En su voz escucho la furia de sus palabras—. ¿No deberías estar en el Capitolio revolcándote con los novios de tus amigas? —eso si me ha dolido pero creo que es poco de lo que en verdad me merezco.

—Estaba —es todo lo que puedo decir, tengo ganas de llorar por lo que cause—, Madge sé que... —ella levanta la mano y creo que me abofeteara, así que me preparo para ello, no siento dolor alguno ya que ella levanto la mano a modo de que no siguiera hablando.

—Ahórratelo —sus ojos se tornan de un azul muy oscuro y dice—: ya todos hemos superado lo que hiciste.

Madge da media vuelta y se marcha, las lágrimas que contuve durante esos breves segundos ahora corren libremente por mis mejillas, las limpio de inmediato y sigo caminando.

El camino a la veta no es ni largo ni muy corto, la gente que vive en estas zonas la mayoría ya se encuentran fuera de sus casas, me miran como si quisieran decirme cuando me desprecian, es como si dijeran: ¿Qué haces aquí? Descarada, ¿Cómo te atreves a regresar?

Sus miradas penetrantes no me hacen bajar la guardia, alzo el mentón desafiándolos, que con mi mirada sientan que sus gestos y palabras no me van a herir para nada, yo me he herido bastante y yo sola he superado cada una de esas heridas.

"Que tu sola ocasionaste" responde mi subconsciente.

¿Todos los del doce me odiaran?

—¡Katniss! —la voz de mi hermana suena de la nada y la veo correr a mi dirección.

—¡Prim! —digo, abro los brazos, ella me abraza fuertemente, la he extrañado tanto, le doy un beso en la frente y me agarro a llorar de nuevo.

—¡Has vuelto! —dice ella, las lágrimas también corren por sus mejillas. Sus facciones ahora son más maduras a cuando tenía once años.

—Si —apenas contesto, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y beso sus mejillas—, he regresado.

—Te he extrañado tanto —contesta, toma mi mano y me lleva al interior de la casa—. ¡Mamá! ¡Mira quién está aquí! —grita, su voz detona su alegría de verme otra vez.

Al instante una mujer parecida a mi hermana aparece, ahora su rostro tiene más color, cierra los ojos como para ver si en realidad soy yo.

—¿Katniss? —Dice en un susurro pero no se me acerca— ¿eres tú?

—Sí —contesto yo. Suelto la mano de Prim y voy a abrazar a mi madre.

—Has vuelto. ¡Oh Katniss has regresado!

—He vuelto. Y he regresado para quedarme.

Hola, pues se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea, apenas ayer y hoy la he escrito \\*-*/v¿Les ha parecido bien? Quiero decir desde este capítulo que algunos capítulos tendrán Flash Backs, para poder entender la historia :) Bueno, aquí Peeta es dos años mayor que Katniss.

 **Espero que les guste, ¿me dejan un review para saber que opinan? ¿Ya se hicieron una idea de la mentira de Katniss?**

 **Si tardare en actualizar es porque debo ir al ciber a arreglar lo de la ortografía y todo eso xD y no me gusta ir. Los capítulos no serán muy largos y la historia será de unos diez o doce capítulos.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Duermo una parte de la mañana, estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo pero una pesadilla se vino a mi mente y termino el sueño.

Cuando me incorporo ya es medio día, el sol esta en alto, las cortinas están corridas y la ventana está abierta lo que permite que entre un poco de aire fresco, me froto los ojos para adaptarme a la luz.

Abro el ropero que antes fue mío, me sorprendo al encontrarme con todas las cosas que he dejado ahí, el día que me marche, di por sentado que las tirarían, que mi mamá estaba lo suficientemente lastimada y dolida por lo que había hecho.

En la maleta que traía, saco algo de ropa, después me doy un baño, en el cual me tardo un poco, nadie viene a decirme que ya es hora que salga, he de suponer que Prim y mamá no se encuentran.

Salgo de la ducha, me cambio y me hago una trenza y me dispongo a sacar toda mi ropa antigua, ropa que ya no me queda.

Debería regalarla a las chicas que tienen poca ropa.

"¿Crees que alguien querría la ropa de alguien como tú?" me recrimina mi subconsciente.

Pienso en hacerle caso pero si no la regalo yo, quizás la acepten.

Saco las blusas y pantalones que tenía, saco unas cuantas cosas más, veo un bulto tirada de color celeste, lo tomo en mis manos y lo extiendo.

Me arrepiento de haberlo agarrado.

* * *

—Hola Katniss —me saludo Peeta, lo había visto solo en dos ocasiones más en el quemador.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —fruncí el ceño, poca gente sabia mi nombre y las ocasiones que nos habíamos encontrado, yo no se lo había contado.

—Tengo amigos a los que tú le hablas —contesto sentándose al lado mío de la banca en la que yo estaba sentada.

—No tengo amigos —conteste, separándome un poco y cerrando el libro que tenía en mano.

—Unos cuantos si —dijo con una sonrisa, quise borrar su tonta sonrisa.

Solo tenía varios... A lo mucho en total eran seis amigos, solo eso. ¿Quién le ha dicho mi nombre? ¿Eso importa? ¡Me está hablando!

—Ya no importa —dije, viendo como algunas personas nos miraban—, ya sabes mi nombre. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? ¿Eres el hijo del panadero, no? —ya sabía eso, al igual que su nombre.

—Sí y mi nombre es Peeta, me ha agradado conocerte, tienes unos ojos muy lindos.

"No tanto como los tuyos"

—Gracias —susurre.

—Katniss, me gustaría ser tu amigo, ¿Qué me dices?

¿Él quería ser mi amigo? Tenía que estar de broma pero en sus ojos veía sinceridad pura, inconscientemente, ya estaba asintiendo.

Unas semanas después de nuestra amistad, decidí llevarlo al bosque, donde podríamos platicar sin que nos vieran.

Así era últimamente, platicábamos en la plaza y siempre había alguien mirándonos, otras ocasiones estaban cerca, como si quisieran escuchar lo que dijéramos.

¿Había algo de malo en que yo le hablara al hijo del panadero?

Yo no le veía nada de malo, incluso mi mamá se había alegrado de que yo tuviera un nuevo amigo más, en una ocasión me pidió que le dijera a Peeta que fuera a comer a nuestra casa, le dije que estaba loca pero ella me contradijo y contesto: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —me pregunto de la nada.

Me puse a observar el bosque, las hojas de los árboles, el césped y le conteste:

—El verde —le respondo con una sonrisa, nadie me había hecho esa pregunta— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Naranja.

—¿Naranja? ¿Cómo el anaranjado chillón?

—No —contesto con una sonrisa—, un poco más apagado. Como una apuesta de sol.

No había pensado que a la forma en que se iluminaba la apuesta. Y entonces lo veo de inmediato, el borde del sol que desciende, el cielo surcado de suaves rayos en suaves tonos naranjas.

—Es un lindo color —le dije.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, como si nos sintiéramos atraídos me acerco más a él, hasta que nuestros labios se acercan.

Mi primer beso... Y es tan tierno, cierro los ojos disfrutando del momento. Cuando nos separamos él pega nuestras frentes y me dice:

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Tenía pensado en decirle que no, que olvidáramos nuestra amistad y toda la cosa, pero cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, supe que tendría que besarlos todos los días de mi vida.

Sonriendo y asintiendo le digo:

—Sí

* * *

"Todos los días de tu vida" pienso irónicamente. He sobrevivido cinco años sin sus besos.

Puedo seguir viviendo más. Guardo el vestido de nuevo en el ropero, aunque Peeta ya es mi pasado, este vestido siempre me traerá ese hermoso recuerdo.

Antes pensaba que todo eso del primer beso y que era especial, lo veía como una estupidez, y desde aquella vez pensé lo contrario, porque es algo hermoso que se vive en su momento.

Dejo una bolsa negra llena de mi ropa vieja.

—¿Que harás con ella? —la voz de Prim hace que de un salto y me llevara una mano al corazón, la miro y ella está sonriendo.

—Que susto me has dado —le digo, mientras me siento a su lado.

—Lo siento —se ríe un poco—, ¿piensas tirar toda tu ropa?

—¿Hay algo que te guste de ahí? —no había pensado que quizás algo le gustara.

—Es muy bonita pero no. Katniss... —nos quedamos calladas durante varios segundos—, ¿Porque te fuiste?

—Por algunas razones mi...

Pensaba en decirle "patito", pero el día en que me fui le dije esa misma palabra le dije que volvería pronto y he tardado demasiado.

—Cuac —sonríe tristemente.

—Lo lamento —no soporto verla un momento más y salgo del cuarto dejandola ahi sola para encontrarme con mi madre.

—Veo que ya estas acomodándote —Me dice.

—Solo serán unas semanas —contesto algo molesta—, en lo que busco algún lugar en donde ir a quedarme.

—Esta es tu casa, puedes quedarte aquí —me dice—, yéndose a la cocina y dejándome sola también.

—Gracias —quizás lo escucho o no.

Salgo de la casa y me voy a pasear al bosque, la alambrada aun esta, quizás la gente aun tenga miedo de que los lobos o algún perro salvaje se acerque a sus casas y por lo mismo, no la han quitado.

Tal vez ya ni existan esos animales pero no lo sé y tampoco me interesa, solo sé que debo estar tras esa alambrada y respirar aire fresco.

Antes de meterme al bosque, me siento en el suelo y me amarro el cabello en una trenza, me pongo de pie y me sacudo por si me he llenado de tierra.

—¿Katniss? —Esta voz si la reconozco al instante.

Me veo frente a frente con el hermano de Peeta.

—¿Rye? —El hermano mayor de Peeta, frunce el ceño.

Él también me odia, de eso estoy segura.

—Vaya —dice—, no has cambiado nada y me sorprende que hayas regresado.

—¿Tú también vienes a recriminarme las cosas que hice en el pasado?

Primero Madge, después mi mamá cuando apenas me iba a acostar y ahora él.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Lo que hiciste estuvo mal —dice— pero yo no te voy a juzgar, solo tú sabes las cosas que hiciste y el porqué, solo me molesto el hecho de que Peeta saliera lastimado.

Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien dice su nombre en lo que llevo aquí.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo —dice, mientras tira unas piedras a la alambrada, noto que está apagada—. Pero si quieres pedir disculpas es mejor que se las pidas a mi hermano.

No espera a que le dé una respuesta porque da la media vuelta y se va.

—¡Lo haré! —le grito, espero que no haya escuchado. Entro al bosque y digo en voz alta—: cuando tenga el valor.

…

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les ha ido en estos días? Yo espero que muy bien, gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, sé que todas tienen curiosidad por saber que hizo Katniss, ya se verá más adelante. La historia no será muy larga, eso es lo que creo ajaja.**

 **Sai: ¿Ya se te dio una idea? ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **X: ¡Hola! Ya veremos más adelante el porqué. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Espero sus comentarios. Ojala les guste :D**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Pd: Si hay algún error una disculpa!**


	3. Chapter 3

Llego hasta el quemador, sé que a esta hora de la tarde, Sae ya debe tener preparada una buena sopa, me pregunto si alguien le ha surtido la carne, sabía que no solo era yo la que entraba al bosque pero eso ya no importa, si en verdad me quedo, negociare con Sae.

—No creía lo que decían en el distrito —Dice Sae en cuanto me ve y yo me siento en mi antiguo lugar.

—¿Y puedo saber lo que se dice? —le pregunto, no necesito pedirle nada, ya que me pone un plato enfrente.

—No importa lo que dicen —me muestra una sonrisa-. Lo que importa es que has regresado y la verdad yo me siento muy feliz de que así sea.

—Gracias… —le digo—. No pierdes el toque —como algo de sopa—, la sopa esta deliciosa.

—Gracias, chica —dice.

Me quedo sola unos momentos, el quemador se está llenando, Sae ha puesto varias mesas para los visitantes, recuerdo que antes solamente era la barra, en donde siempre había personas esperando su turno, ya que la mayoría de las veces Sae siempre tenía lleno.

—¿Y dónde has estado? —pregunta.

—Después hablamos tengo que irme.

Me retiro por el hecho de que no me siento cómoda con todas las miradas que me están lanzando en el comedor, sé que todos se han enterado que abandone a Peeta cuando más lo necesitaba y que me fugue con Gale.

Pero nadie sabe esos motivos.

...

Habían pasado más de dos años de mi relación con Peeta, teníamos peleas pero eran por simples cosas que al final del día cuando nos reconciliábamos nos burlábamos por todo eso, era muy fácil querer a Peeta, siempre se mostraba cariñoso me regalaba cosas.

No podía creer que yo tuviera la suerte de que un chico como Peeta me quisiera tanto.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me pediste que fuera tu novia –le recordé.

—Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida —me contesto y me dio un beso—. Eres una novia celosa.

—¡Oh no me lo recuerdes! —me cubro el rostro.

Mostré mis celos mientras una chica que era amiga de Peeta, creo que se llama Delly, le estaba abrazando según ella porque se cumplía un año más de amistad con él, pero yo en esos momentos no me podía controlar, no toleraba el hecho de que alguien más abrazara a lo que era mío.

Por eso los había separado, más bien había pasado entre su abrazo, como si fuera el único camino, y camine molesta sin mirarlos, obviamente Peeta no se quedó atrás y me alcanzo al segundo presentándome a su mejor amiga, eran amigos desde que eran niños.

¡Y no sabía! ¿Por qué? Por el mismo hecho de que yo nunca le había preguntado si tenía una amiga.

—¿Y cómo esta Prim? —me pregunto.

—Está mejor, ella sola sabe cuidarse, no necesita que nadie le diga a qué horas se tomara sus medicinas y toda la cosa, cada vez crece más.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Va a cumplir once, dentro de seis meses.

—Once. ¿Y no necesita que nadie la cuide? Se nota que tu hermanita, está siendo muy madura.

—Lo es. Mi hermana aún era muy jovencita para mi edad, yo ya era mayor de edad, tenía terminado mi colegio estaba trabajando en algo que no me gustaba y ya esperaba a que me corrieran, era una irresponsable para eso pero prefería ponerme a cazar, no me gustaba lo que me pagaban y yo por mis medios diría que incluso sacaba lo doble de lo que me pagaban.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra tu hermano por el rechazo de Madge? —Peeta se ríe.

—Está un poco sentido de que tu amigo Gale se la haya ganado.

—¡Por dios! —exclame—. Peeta eso fue hace poco más de tres meses, bien podría buscar a otras chicas, es guapo…

Peeta arqueo una ceja.

—¿Es más guapo que yo? Le doy un golpe en el hombro y me agarro a reír.

—Claro que no, lo que te hace demasiado hermoso a ti son tus preciosos ojos azules –me miro en ellos.

—Me gusta lo que veo —me contesta.

Vamos a la cabaña que se encuentra en el bosque, me sorprendo al verla limpia, Peeta me besa de nuevo y con la luz del atardecer entrando por la ventana, hacemos el amor por primera vez.

...

Ese es uno de los recuerdos que más me duelen, esa es una herida que quizás pronto cicatrice, aún tengo demasiadas heridas que nunca sanaran. Esa tarde fue algo muy especial, recuerdo que no tenía pena cuando me entregue a Peeta, porque era algo que quizás estuve esperando desde que inicie mi relación con él.

Voy a unos puesteros donde venden hojas curativas, las compro para mi madre y justamente me encuentro a la mamá de Peeta, quien abre la boca pero yo solo la miro y la saludo, a pesar de que nunca le caí bien, nunca perdía la ocasión para insultarme e insinuar cosas. No puedo dejar pasar este momento.

—Buenas tardes, señora Mellark… —hago eso a propósito—, oh, lo lamento, me acabo de acordar que hace años su matrimonio con el señor Mellark termino.

¡Tómala! Ella fue una de las personas que más daños me hicieron por el hecho de haberle lavado el cerebro a Peeta con cosas que no eran ciertas. Me entere que se había divorciado de su esposo cuando salió en las noticias, estaba más que feliz.

—Katniss Everdeen —dice con desprecio mi nombre, yo sonrío- es una sorpresa volver a verte. Después de todo, siempre fuiste una zorra.

—Lo soy. ¿Y qué me dice de usted? ¿La vida de soltera le gusta? Sé que no consiguió lo que quería cuando se divorció del Señor Mellark.

—Eso da igual —me muestra una sonrisa, diría que diabólica.

Me doy media vuelta porque estoy comenzando a sentir cansada, ha sido un día en donde me he encontrado a personas que no quería ver, a excepción de Sae.

—Pequeña idiota —dice a mis espaldas—. Voltea, debo decirte algo.

—¿Me va a insultar? ¿Va a insinuar que me acosté con Gale y que es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo?

Ella tira una carcajada, algunas personas nos miran, nos hemos convertido en el centro de atención, ella se acerca a mí.

—Tengo que ser yo la que te diga esto. Mi hijo Peeta es un estúpido por haber estado contigo pero él. Eso tú lo sabes, pero él supo remendar su camino —¿Remendarlo? ¿De qué está hablando? No digo nada porque espero a que continúe hablando.

—¡Hable!

—Peeta se ha casado y tiene una hija.

* * *

 **El recuerdo estuvo muy ligth porque así fue, ejeje. ¡Oohh! Katniss tiene de enemigas a Madge, a la Ex-señora Mellark, ¿me dan un nombre para ella? no se me ocurre ninguno :c, bueno, ya en el siguiente... ¡Veremos que hizo Katniss! ¿O tal vez no? JJAJAJA, me siento como mi maestra de historia xD.**

 **Bueno, yo espero que les guste, gracias por los review, los favorite y follower, cualquier duda pueden preguntarme.**

 **¿Me dejan un review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Estando en casa tomo el teléfono para llamar a mi amigo.

—Hola Katniss —contesta al cuarto timbre.

—Hola Gale —le saludo— ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues digamos que bien, desde que te fuiste nada ha sido fácil. Estaba pensando en regresar pero aún no me siento preparado para regresar. ¿Ya te has encontrado a alguien?

—Justo a las personas que no quería ver aun —le cuento sobre mi encuentro con Madge, el hermano y la madre de Peeta, Gale lanza un gruñido cuando menciono a Rye.

—Vaya —suspira— primer día y ya es un poco difícil.

—Lo es. Pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo creo que no debí haber vuelto…

—Ni pienses en regresar al Capitolio, recuerda que fue muy difícil aceptar regresar y resolver las cosas.

—Gale yo te agradezco mucho la ayuda que me diste cuando más necesite a alguien pero para lo que me pides será muy esforzado y yo no soy como para andar explicando las cosas a alguien —sollozo.

—Tranquila —contesta—, todo irá bien. Ahora debo dejarte tengo que regresar al trabajo.

* * *

Mi amistad con Gale inicio cuando yo tenía los catorce años, me la pasaba en el bosque cazando para poder mantener a mi familia, él hacía lo mismo debido a que su padre había fallecido en el mismo accidente de mina igual que el mío.

Nos apoyábamos mutuamente, nos repartíamos la comida en partes iguales. Él fue mi primer y gran amigo, aunque me llevaba dos años de diferencia.

A Gale podía contarle todo lo que sentía, sobre todo teniendo a una hermana demasiado pequeña con tan solo seis años y mi madre dándole muy poca atencion.

Yo consideraba todo eso difícil y cuando pensaba en Gale sentía que para él era aún más difícil, ya que tenía tres hermanos, pero la gran diferencia de todo esto es que Gale tenía la ayuda incondicional de su madre. Yo no. Esa era la gran ventaja.

Cuando le conté a Gale de mi relación con Peeta se había molestado demasiado tanto que hubo semanas en las que no me hablaba pero estaba enamorada de Peeta, sabía que era eso ya que nunca había sentido eso con nadie.

Nuestra amistad, no volvió a ser la misma pero seguíamos cazando.

Una noche Hazelle nos invitó a su casa para festejar el cumpleaños de Rory. Cuando mamá y Prim aún se encontraban adentro, yo estaba afuera de la casa de Gale. Y él apareció de la nada.

—¿Nunca llegaste a sentir eso por mí? —Pregunto Gale después de un año.

—Gale... —la verdad es que nunca me había esperado esa pregunta por parte de mi amigo.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida por eso, llevábamos más de cuatro años de amistad, nunca pensé que Gale tuviera algunos sentimientos por mí.

—Respóndeme... —exigió, en sus ojos había tristeza y furia. Y yo me sentía mal por ser la culpable de esa tristeza.

—No —Le hubiera respondido sin mirarlo pero desde hace tiempo que he respondido con sinceridad, todo eso gracias a Peeta.

—¿Porque?

—Porque yo siempre te he visto como un amigo, un hermano, te quiero pero no de la manera en la que tu quieres. Lo siento.

Unos segundos más tarde dijo:

—¿Solo amigos?

—Solo amigos.

Unos días mas tarde, Madge estaba más que feliz, Gale estaba haciendo amistad con ella y claramente estaba feliz. Me di cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de él, muchas ocasiones cuando me pedía hablar con Gale sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Estas enamorada de él? —quería confírmalo.

—A ti no puedo ocultártelo —dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—No necesito que me des una respuesta.

Unas semanas más tarde grito:

—¡Ya es oficial!

Peeta toma mi mano y regresamos al distrito.

—¿Estas enojada por algo? —pregunta dándome un beso en la mejilla.

No podía creer que duraría tanto tiempo con Peeta.

A su mamá no le agradaba nada, una vez Peeta me invito a cenar a su casa, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Durante un gran transcurso de la cena, nadie hablo, hasta que ella de la nada dijo:

—Eres lo peor que pudo haberle pasado a este mocoso.

Yo no le respondí, aunque dentro de mi deseaba tener un arco con una flecha y lanzárselo.

—Es mi decisión, mi vida. Y te aseguro que ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado. No te preocupes que dentro de nada me iré de la casa.

Peeta solo me tomo de la mano y salimos de ahí, lo único bueno fue que su padre fue muy amigable y me trato bien, incluso dijo que conocía a mi mamá que habían ido a la escuela.

Tras eso, Gale volvió hablarme y retomamos nuestra amistad.

Un sábado salí a cazar pero antes de hacerlo, Rory me pidió por parte de Gale que si podía recogerle un par de fresas que por la noche pasaría por ellas, accedí.

Mamá y Prim se fueron a atender a una mujer que estaba en parto, no podía comprender como mi hermana tan pequeña pudiera estar en un lugar así, probablemente, yo habría salido corriendo.

—Gracias —dijo mientras le pasaba una bolsa con las fresas—. ¿Porque estas despeinada?

—Estaba buscando unas cosas —recuerdo como mi cabello se me atoro en varias ocasiones y estaba por peinarme de nuevo cuando Gale había llegado.

—¿Sabes? No recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez con el cabello suelto. Me quite la liga y mi cabello, estaba todo esponjado. —Pareces una bruja —Y comenzó a reír y yo lo imite.

—¿Que le paso a tu camisa? —digo señalando que le faltan tres botones de la parte de abajo.

—Ya es demasiado vieja. Pero creo que aún me aguanta, solo necesita que la cosa.

—Ojala aun tenga remedio —le digo.

Recordando que las camisas en el distrito son demasiadas caras, nada sale barato en el distrito pero negociando se puede hacer la excepción.

—¿Para qué quieres las fresas? —le pregunto.

—Son para Madge. Hoy es nuestro aniversario —dice rodando los ojos.

—Sabes que te gusta —le doy un codazo. Y caminos hacia la puerta Antes de retirarse, Gale me abrazo y yo puse mis manos en su cuello, nos dimos un beso en la mejilla.

—Te cambias de blusa —trate de gritarle—, esa ya ni botones tendrá para mañana.

—¡Lo haré! –prometió alejándose.

De inmediato me metí, debido a que estaba toda despeinada.

Dos días pasaron y no vi a Peeta en ese tiempo, quizás por el hecho de que estaba trabajando en la panadería.

Lo extrañaba.

Así que decidí ir a verlo. Llevaba dos ardillas para intercambiarlas con su padre, cuando él salió me dijo que le hablaría a Peeta.

Trate de abrazarlo pero el sujeto mis manos y no me permitió tocarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunte, estaba extrañada.

—¿Qué me pasa? —Dice enarcando una ceja— Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta. ¿Porque no me dijiste que hace dos noches Gale estuvo un buen rato en tu casa y que cuando salió él tenía su camisa desabrochada y tú con el cabello suelto?

Esa fue la primera duda de nuestra relación. No me dirigía la palabra, Gale y yo no hicimos nada malo pero la verdad no hicimos lo que Peeta pensaba, mi mundo giraba en: ¿Peeta porque había ido a mi casa? Ahora que recuerdo Peeta se tenía que quedar en la panadería, cambio un turno con su hermano.

—¡Katniss!

—Rye —me sorprendo de verlo, tenía tiempo que no lo veía.

—¿Cómo estás? —sabia mi respuesta—. Solo quiero que sepas que Peeta no fue a tu casa esa noche, mamá fue aquel día a tu casa y sé que tú no hiciste las cosas que ella dijo porque Madge es tu amiga solo que metió más leña al fuego…

—¡Espera! —Le grite para que ya dejará de hablar— ¿Madge que tiene que ver con todo esto?

—Mamá le dijo a Peeta que era extraño que ya no te viera con Gale y que de la nada, él era novio de la hija del alcalde…

—Ya no sigas —le pedí, me sentía dolida y traicionada por parte de Gale. ¿Será que la mamá de Peeta tenía razón en que Gale se acercó a Madge para volver a hacernos amigos?— Tengo que hablar con Peeta.

—Hazlo.

Regrese a la panadería ya más noche a la hora en que la madre de Peeta se iba a casa de la amiga de Peeta quien no recuerdo su apellido. Toque la puerta y sus ojos azules aparecieron de inmediato abrazándome.

—Perdóname —dijo con la cara oculta en mi cuello.

—Lo creíste —conteste.

—Ese día estaba frustrado y enojado y las mentiras de mi mamá me hicieron sentir aún más furioso sobre todo cuando vi a Gale con una cesta de fresas y fue por eso que le creí a mi mamá…

—Prometamos que siempre hablaremos si hay algún problema.

—Lo prometo.

* * *

Estaba más que claro que Peeta si cumplió su promesa. No como yo.

Me encuentro con compañeras que llevan a sus hijos tomados de la mano, otras lo traen en sus brazos. En el nuevo parque que se construyó se encuentran algunos padres de familia con sus hijos, los niños juegan y tienen sonrisas en sus rostros, ver esas tiernas sonrisas me hacen derramar lágrimas al recordar...

Una niña me llama la atención está columpiándose, observo su cabello rubio, lleva dos lindas trenzas como las que mi madre solía hacerme cuando era pequeña, ella tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, salgo de mi trance cuando alguien le grita:

—¡Amber!

Su voz la reconozco al instante y veo a Peeta caminando hacía la pequeña de cabello rubio y dos trenzas, Peeta la toma en sus brazos y le da besos en la mejilla, la niña grita de emoción y justo en ese momento se une, la quien creo que es la madre, Delly Cartwrigth.

O debería ser, Delly Mellark.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Les contaré, tenía el capítulo desde el jueves pero por error lo elimine xD, pero ya está y creo que quedo mejor al que borre. Gracias a los reviews anónimos que me han dejado reviews al igual que las otras chicas. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo espero que bien e.e**_

 ** _¡Oh! Apareció Delly, Peeta y su hija. ¿Creen que Katniss merezca sufrir un poco? Ya, lo prometo, en el siguiente sabrán porque Katniss se fue. Espero que les guste y gracias por los Favorite/Follower._**

 ** _¿Me dejan un review?_**

 ** _Pd: ¿Alguien vio la imagen de Effie que salió? ¡Ya falta menos para Sinsajo!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Tenía terribles náuseas, no tenía demasiada hambre, no podía dormir y estaba segura de que estaba embarazada. Mi pregunta era: ¿Cómo pasó? Las ocasiones que tuve relaciones con Peeta utilizamos protección, él se encargaba de eso, no recuerdo alguna vez que no usáramos.

Me observe en el espejo estaba totalmente pálida ojeras me eran muy notorias y apostaba a que mi madre quizás ya sabía que me encontraba embarazada.

Trate de evitarla toda la mañana y me fui al bosque, llegue hasta al lago y me eche a llorar.

Yo no quería tener hijos, no estarían a salvo aquí en el distrito doce no me iba a ser muy fácil encontrar un trabajo, siquiera tenía alguna profesión de las que se estudian aquí, no puedo pasarme toda la vida cazando un bebé necesita demasiadas cosas que yo no tengo.

Peeta puede ayudarme pues claro él es el padre, la noticia lo alegrará, he visto en muchas ocasiones como siempre regala algún dulce a los niños que piden monedas.

—¿Se puede saber porque lloras, Catnip? —doy un sobresalto en cuanto veo a Gale quien ya se ha sentado a mi lado.

—Por nada, estaba pensando en mi papá en como amaba este lugar —miento, le estoy faltando la memoria a mi padre pero no me parece correcto hablar con Gale.

Pensar en mi padre me pone aún más nostálgica y lloro sobre el hombro de mi amigo.

Regreso a la casa y solo picoteo la cena, tengo el estómago revuelto en la madrugada me levanto a vomitar, lloro porque esto es sufrir demasiado, nadie me había dicho que se sufría y esto es sólo el segundo mes.

Una mano se posa en mi espalda, doy un grito y miro a mi madre quien tiene sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¿Es de Peeta, cierto? —pregunta, iniciándose a mi lado, cierro los ojos y lloro no necesito darle la respuesta.

Me da un té de hierbas, diciéndome que eso calmara un poco los malestares.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Peeta? —Me dice dándome fruta picada, Prim se ha ido al colegio y no volverá hasta la tarde.

—No lo sé —le contesto. Espero no tardar demasiado.

Gale, quien se ha conseguido un trabajo, ha podido acompañarme unas cuantas ocasiones al bosque.

—Madge... —dice de la nada—, es tan sencilla y distinta.

—¿Distinta? —frunzo el ceño y espero a que continué hablando.

—Sí que me he enamorado de ella —me mira—. Es tan tranquila, sencilla, no le importa verse bien, ya no hay personas como ella en el distrito.

—No, no las hay.

Con Prim en casa y yo sin trabajar, solo cazando por las mañanas, la ayudo con sus tareas que me parecen algo aburrido, a ella parece gustarle estas cosas, me muestra en su libro algo de historia de Panem y como fue la guerra años atrás y que con suerte no volveríamos a pasar una.

—Me encantaría ayudar a mamá —dice y se acuesta a mi lado.

—¿Ayudarla en qué? —le quito algunos mechones que caen de su frente. Mi hermanita pequeña está creciendo y ha madurado tanto, aunque algunas veces se comporta como una niña que se emociona por cualquier cosa.

—Ayudarla a atender a los heridos -me mira, pensar en mi hermana tratando de sanar a aquellas personas que salen heridas de sus trabajos o imaginarla limpiando la sangre, me provoco náuseas y salgo corriendo al baño en donde desecho todo pensamiento.

—¿Estás bien? —en los ojos de Prim veo preocupación.

—Estoy bien.

No veo mucho tiempo a Peeta pero cada vez que lo veo me da bollos de queso, mis favoritos, o galletas decoradas con flores, dientes de león, Peeta es tan bueno pintando que aún no me cabe por la cabeza que su madre sea una ogra y siempre lo haga de menos. Cada vez que Peeta me besa, me hace sentir feliz y protegida sabiendo que él estará ahí para mí pero siempre una voz en mi mente me dice que es hora de que le diga sobre mi embarazado, algo que aún no quiero hacer.

Al cumplir los dos meses y medio de embarazo me decido que ya es hora de decírselo a Peeta. He perdido demasiado tiempo. Mi pregunta a todo eso: ¿Cómo se lo tomara Peeta? ¿Se alegrara? ¿Nos rechazara? Le comento a mi mamá que le diré a Peeta antes de que termine la semana.

—Ya era hora —dice, mientras hace algo de medicina—. Tu misma sabes que has dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

—No es fácil —me defiendo—, yo no sé cómo actuar antes esta situación.

—Katniss —deja de hacer la medicina y me mira fijamente—, no quiero reprocharte nada y sé que en parte es culpa mía, pero esta es la consecuencia del acto de haberte acostado con Peeta…

—Se lo que dirás —no la dejo continuar—, después de todo siquiera tuviste la charla de madre a hija.

Salgo de la casa furiosa. En el camino pienso que he sido injusta con mi madre, ya que cuando falleció mi padre entro en la depresión pero no por eso le da derecho a recriminar mis actos, si me acosté con Peeta en muchas ocasiones pero ni Peeta ni yo, sabíamos que yo iba a quedar embarazada.

Como falta cerca de media hora para ir por Prim al colegio, decido pasar con Sae a comer estofado de ardilla, Sae me recibe con una sonrisa, hablamos poco y me dice que los conejos que le lleve dos días antes estaban en excelente estado.

Estoy por terminar la última cucharada del estofado cuando dice:

—¿Ya le dijiste a Peeta lo del bebé? —abro los ojos por completo, no esperaba que Sae se diera cuenta—, ¿Creíste que no lo sabría? —asiento—, dentro de dos o tres semanas a lo mucho, ya se te será notorio.

Observo que nadie más nos escuche y gracias a dios todos parecen estar en sus cosas.

—No digas nada —le pido.

—No es asunto mío pero, ¿te encuentras bien? —ella también muestra la preocupación que veo en mi madre todos los días.

—Sí... Dentro de nada se lo contare a Peeta.

—Mucha suerte.

Llego al colegio y veo que los niños ya están saliendo, mi hermana al verme corre a mi lado dándome un fuerte abrazo. Correspondo al instante.

—No sabía que vendrías -chilla emocionada.

—Tal vez venga por ti también mañana -contesto besándole la frente.

La tomo de la mano y de paso compramos algunas pulseras que a Prim le han gustado, se lo compre con dinero que tenia de sobra, veo una tobillera con una "P" y es la que quiero regalarle a Peeta. Así que la compro.

—¡Cuñada! —escucho la voz del hermano de Peeta, me giro para saludarlo.

—Hola Rye —Prim hace lo mismo y lo saludo.

—¿Y cómo esta Peeta? —pregunta ella.

—Está bien —contesta Rye-, por cierto me ha dicho que si te veía, que te avisara que por fin mañana es libre –abre los brazos y da vueltas como si gritara, eso me hace reír.

—¡Ya era hora! —digo, aun riendo.

—Lo sé —dice él—, es que hemos estado preparando algunos pasteles que serán transportados a varios distritos.

—¿Los pasteles no se derriten? –pregunta curiosa Prim.

—Así es —contesta él— ¿pero siempre que estén en un buen refrigerados no se derriten –me guiña un ojo. No conozco mucho de pasteles pero supongo que tiene razón.

—Rye, puedes decirle a Peeta que necesito hablar con él.

—Por supuesto.

Prim y yo pasamos una tarde de hermanas, paseándonos por todo el distrito columpiándonos en los viejos columpios que aún hay, sin darnos cuenta ya ha anochecido por lo que regresamos a casa.

El olor a chocolate llega a mí, suspiro disfrutando del maravilloso olor.

—Que rico —Dice Prim, mientras se relame los labios.

—Sí… —contesto, sabiendo que no sé hasta cuando podré comprar alguna barra de chocolate.

Entrando a la casa, nuestra madre nos llama para que vayamos a merendar, me sorprendo al ver que ha preparado chocolate al verlo, nos quedamos boquiabiertas, el chocolate es caro en el distrito, también saca una bolsa de pan y en ella hay bollos de queso, galletas, hojarascas con formas de corazón y flores.

Sin duda ha sido una merienda de lo más deliciosa.

….

A la mañana siguiente ya estoy esperando a Peeta para poder decirle la verdad, cuando desperté esta mañana mi mamá ya había preparado algo de desayunar y me pidió que hablara con toda la verdad y sinceridad.

Siento unas manos que tapan mis ojos y el olor a canela llega a mi olfato.

—Sé que eres tú —le digo con una sonrisa, él me saluda y después deposita un beso en mi frente.

—Hola preciosa —en cuanto se sienta a mi lado, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro-, te extrañe.

—Al igual que yo. Pero Peeta tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante.

Él me mira sorprendido y dice:

—Pues dime.

—¿Peeta tú quieres tener hijos? –eso fue algo que me quede pensando la gran parte de la noche, que quizás él no quiero hijos o que tal vez si los quiera pero más adelante en una ocasión yo le había dicho que no los quería pero él se limitó a asentir.

—¿Y esa pregunta?

—Curiosidad.

—La verdad sí —dice con una sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos y yo estoy por decirle la noticia cuando dice— pero no en estos momentos en los que estamos pasando por varias dificultades y los problemas con mi mamá cada vez son más fuertes, tanto que me corrió de la casa pero…

La sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro se desvanece pero vine con un objetivo está mañana y debo decirle… así que lo interrumpo.

—Estoy embarazada Peeta —él abre por completo los ojos y se para y termino de decir— pero no es tuyo.

—Katniss... ¿qué? ¡¿Estás bromeando?! —Exclama, está molesto y yo me siento culpable.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando tu mamá vio salir a Gale de mi casa? —Asiente—, bien pues esa noche yo me había acostado con él. El hijo que espero es de Gale. Y te informo que no quiero que te acerques a mí de nuevo. Nuestra relación se terminó.

—Estás mintiendo... —veo como sus ojos azules derraman lágrimas, mi estómago me duele y es como si nuestro hijo me pateara para que le diga la verdad a su padre, pero no puedo hacerlo, él tiene dificultades en estos momentos, sé que él querrá hacer algo, abandonar a su familia o cosas así y yo no puedo permitir que él se quede a mi lado.

Salgo corriendo, al igual que él, lloró, lloró tanto que yo misma me he desviado de mi camino, Peeta grita mi nombre, porqué quizás él no cree que yo me haya acostado con él y ciento que quiero regresar a su lado y cuando doy la vuelta caigo, pegándome fuertemente en las piernas y en el vientre.

….

 **¡Hola! ¿Alguien me extraño?, neh extrañaron a la historia, ¿verdad? ajajajaj.**

 **¿Y qué les ha parecido esté capítulo? Gracias a las que dejaron reviews y agregaron la historia en favorito y a las que la siguen C:**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mis pensamientos siempre fueron crueles, al saber que Peeta no iba a tener un futuro conmigo, que se hundiría en la pobreza conmigo, eran crueles, todos en el distrito nos miraban horrible, murmuran cosas y formaban chismes, su padre y mi madre nos decían que lo ignoráramos, Peeta lo hacía pero yo no.

Peeta merecía lo mejor en la vida y una chica como yo, no podía dárselo. Necesitaba de una mujer que fuera de su misma clase.

Aquella vez que me caí y me golpee, un hombre llamado Haymitch, me ayudó, me quiso llevar a mi casa pero yo no soportaba, me llevo a su casa y me di cuenta que era la misma clase social que la de Peeta.

Fue lo más extraño de mi vida, dado que ese hombre tenía una cama de hospital en su casa, no hice preguntas porque minutos más tarde entraban enfermeras junto con un doctor, quienes me querían controlar el sangrado, no sé qué me hacían pero tenía mucho miedo, lloraba y gritaba.

Mamá y Prim estuvieron conmigo cuando me desperté. Nadie dijo nada, el silencio era nuestro único apoyo, ellas me ayudaban en todo. Yo era una inservible en esos días, Gale tenía que tomarme en sus brazos y llevarme al baño, ahí Prim me ayudaba hasta sentarme.

Me enteré que Peeta me busco durante algunas semanas, incluso se agarró a golpes para que él le dijera donde estaba. Una semana después llegó la noche en la que la gente me llamaría: _"Zorra, roba novios"_

Le comenté a Haymitch que no podía quedarme durante más tiempo en el distrito y él me ofreció la solución, irme al Capitolio con él, se iba a ir por trabajo en un tren mandado desde allá. Y se lo dije a Gale.

Me dijo que me acompañaría que me quería cuidar. Acepte. Gale fue lo bastante notorio, sobre todo cuando algunos ciudadanos se acercaron a la estación y me vieron entrar tomada de la mano de Gale, esperaba a que eso confirmara sus sospechas.

Ahí me convertí en muchas cosas. Roba novios, zorra, insultos muy terribles.

—Katniss, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro que sí, patito.

—¿Que estuviste haciendo en el Capitolio? —pregunta, mientras me pasa una cubeta de leche, yo comienza a pasarla en una botella.

—Hice muchas cosas —sonrió al recordar—, fui mesera de un restaurante muy bonito. Sí, un trabajo simple pero la paga era buena. Ahí conocí a algunas personas que eran profesores y entrenadores. A uno le comenté lo buena que era con el arco, me pidió una demostración, se la hice y me dijo que si quería trabajar para él en un campamento de verano.

—¿Y trabajaste?

—¡Por supuesto! —le digo con una gran sonrisa al recordar esos cuatro veranos, rodeada de niños queriando aprender de todo, como los adolescentes me pedían que les dijera mi secreto sobre como ser tan buena—. Estar rodeada de niños fue lo mejor.

—Estamos en verano, ¿porque no fuiste esté año? —me pregunta.

—Quería volver, ya lo he dicho. Extrañaba mi hogar —aunque también extrañare a esos pequeños, sobre todo a uno en especial.

—¿Hubo algún hombre? —su pregunta me saca de la ensoñación, ella no me mira.

—Sí.

—¿Y que pasó con él?

—Está en el Capitolio.

* * *

Sí algún día Prim quiere saber más de mi relación con él, le diré lo mucho que me hizo feliz. Pero no le diría mucho porque sería revelar demasiado. Es mejor que le hablé en pasado de él.

Mamá nos sirve la cena. Veo en sus ojos el reproche y pienso que ella no debería tenerme rencor, sobre todo cuando mentalmente nos abandonó, aunque nuestras circunstancias fueron diferentes pero no debería verme así, debería apoyarme de algún modo.

Seguro que le dará un infarto cuando le diga la verdad.

 _La verdad._

 _La verdad._

 _La verdad._

Sí ella me tuvo rencor por las decisiones del pasado, cuando le cuente mi último secreto me odiara para siempre. Pero puedo vivir con su odio, no me importa. Pienso en Peeta y quiero saber sobre la vida que llevó. Aún no he tenido tiempo de conversar con Peeta...

 _Mentirosa_

Me grita mi subconsciente, yo soy la que ha estado tratando de evitarlo. Esto no va a poder durar mucho. Fueron cinco años. Y tengo motivos para regresar al Capitolio dentro de tres semanas, si es posible, tengo que hacer que de algún modo él me acompañe.

Lo dudo demasiado.

No soporto el silencio que hay en la sala, me levantó y salgo. El frío aire de la noche me golpea en la cara y siento unas inmensas ganas de ir al bosque en medio de la noche, no creó que haya cambiado en estos años, mucha gente no se atrevía a entrar, así que dudo que haya muchas modificaciones.

Camino durante media hora, hasta llegar a la vieja cabaña de los momentos felices. Ahí Peeta y yo hablamos sobre lo que sería vivir ahí y nunca salir, sin personas crueles a nuestro alrededor. Veo una pequeña luz y tengo miedo de que se incendie. No puedo permitirlo. Ahí se guardan los momentos más felices. No debe dejar de existir.

Entro corriendo para ver donde esta originando el incendio pero me quedo sin palabras cuando veo a Peeta.

No está solo.

Está con su hija.

* * *

 ** _¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡MÁS DE UN AÑO TAMBIÉN SIN ACTUALIZAR ESTÁ! CORTO EL CAPÍTULO PERO SÓLO PARA QUE VEAN QUE SIGUE ACTIVA! VUELVO AL MISMO PROCEDIMIENTO DE LAS MAYÚSCULAS..._**

 ** _¡Katniss tiene alguien más en su vida! ¡Por dios! ¿Qué piensan de esto?, ¡OH POR DIOS, SE ACABAN DE REENCONTRAR! Ahora saben que Haymitch también tiene un pequeño papel._**

 ** _¿Qué les ha parecido? Déjenme un review o no actualizo hasta dentro de un año *Inserto un emoji de cara enojado* No se crean xD_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo los uso sólo por diversión.**

* * *

Fueron tres veranos seguidos a los que fui a aquel campamento para enseñar a los niños a usar arcos.

Muchas veces yo le había repetido a Gale que jamás me casaría y que nunca tendría hijos, eso fue por lo que paso cuando mi papá falleció, porque yo recuerdo haber tenido una muñeca de trapo que papá me consiguió en un viaje en el distrito 10, yo estaba feliz con esa muñeca y decía que era mi hija.

Después de la muerte de papá, inicio mi rechazo a los niños y al casamiento por el sufrimiento que vivió mi madre, yo no quería sufrir eso, sin embargo, termine sufriendo mucho más de lo que yo llegue a esperar.

En mi primer día, yo no quería entrar a clases, sentía un inmenso cosquilleo dentro de mí, quería huir y regresar a casa donde Effie, la novia de Haymitch, se estaba haciendo cargo de alguien importante para mí, el caso es que cuando entre y vi a todos los niños no sabía que decir, no sabía si sonreír o no, ellos también me lanzaban miradas curiosas.

Recuerdo que me caí.

Se me doblaron las piernas por el nerviosismo, ahí me ayudo Finnick, un salvavidas, que se encargaba de enseñar a nadar a los niños, mostrarles primeros auxilios, entre otras cosas, él me sostuvo en sus brazos, contó un chiste y todos se olvidaron de mi caída.

Es ahora como me siento en estos momentos, las piernas no me responden ante la escena que estoy presenciando, Peeta está con su hija en su regazo con un libro a la mano, seguramente el favorito de ella, observo a la niña y me doy cuenta que debe tener por lo menos unos tres años, seguramente Peeta embarazo a Delly al año de yo haberme marchado.

Él pudo continuar.

Yo no.

Él siempre fue más fuerte, siempre superó las situaciones sin importar cuan graves eran, muchas veces quise ser fuerte por Peeta, en esas noches de desvelo en las que sentía perder la paciencia y me encerraba en un mundo oscuro hasta que un llanto me sacaba de él y regresaba a la normalidad, al final de la noche terminaba reuniendo todas mis energías para poder seguir adelante.

—¡Papi es ella! —grita con su voz, me sorprendo el hecho de que haya pronunciado esas palabras, hay niños que batallan al hablar pero sin duda Peeta le había enseñado a una edad muy temprana a hablar.

—Yo... lo siento —susurró sin poder mirarlo.

Él no despega su mirada de mí, me observa detenidamente, seguramente se ha dado cuenta de que la trenza que llevaba tan sólo unos minutos atrás ya no existe y ahora solo hay mucho cabello suelto. Con mi mano trato de enrollarlo para que no sea vea tan grande el bulto.

Quiero escapara de aquí.

Así como quiero que hable.

Pienso en irme cuando me le quedo mirando. Él sigue sin pronunciar ninguna palabra pero sigue sosteniendo a su hija que me sigue señalando. ¿Le habló de mí? Debe ser la única razón para que ella me diga algo.

¿Y Delly?

Debe estar por aquí cerca.

—Vi una luz —me explico— y pensé que se estaba quemando la cabaña.

—Sí la vuelves a ver en tu estancia en el distrito, no tienes que volver a entrar, a lo lejos sabrás que soy yo —su voz es tan fría que siento un escalofrío.

—Lo lamento.

—No tienes porque, no podías saberlo.

—¡Papi! —le reprime la niña.

—Amber, será mejor que te vaya a acostar —le da un beso en la frente y se la coloca en la cadera—. ¿Ha llegado el momento? —la niña asiente, compartiendo un secreto con su padre, ella le pasa sus bracitos por el cuello.

—Yo —susurró— me tengo que ir.

Me doy la media vuelta y muevo la puerta que se medió entrecerró, bajo los escalones, su mirada. ¡Por dios! La mirada de Peeta estaba llena de reproche, de enojo, también pude ver tristeza pero esto seguro lo imagine. Escuchar su voz fue como si la puerta del cielo se abriera a mí.

Su voz me tranquilizo a tal grado que puedo imaginar que está noche no tendré pesadillas.

Siento una profunda envía a Delly, quién ahora es su esposa, quién ha engendrado a una niña y para engendrarla tuvieron que estar juntos, observar a la niña fue darme cuenta del gran parecido que tenía con Peeta, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, el color de su piel, aunque también pudiese ser que su parecido se debiera a Delly.

Imaginarlos juntos me hace sentir una punzada en mi corazón, ¿quién soy yo para sentirme de ese modo? Nadie, ellos están casados y es obvio que tienen el derecho de conocerse mutuamente.

¿Quién soy yo para decir que no se acueste con ella si yo también me acosté con un hombre?

Me había prometido a mí misma jamás volver a tener algún tipo de relación física o emocional. Aunque fueron varias noches, me sentí terrible por gozar del placer y después recordar que le estaba siendo infiel a Peeta.

¿Cómo le diré a Peeta lo que vine a decirle?

—¡Kaniss! —Escucho una vocecita y veo a la hija de Peeta corriendo hacia mí, me da un abrazo, aun sin saber su motivo, la abrazo de igual manera—, ¿none vas?

—A casa —contesto por ante su dulce voz.

—¿Lejos?

—No, en la Veta.

—¿Venes ota noche?

—Trataré.

* * *

Me gustaría decirle que no volveré porque su padre me lo ha pedido.

Decido llamar a Haymitch para saber la situación y si necesita algo.

—Todo está bien aquí, chica —su voz se escucha irritada.

—Lo siento.

—Es la cuarta llamada del día —suspira— entiendo que quieras hablar con él pero de momento no está, llama por la noche, antes de irse a dormir se alegrara de escucharte.

—Lo extraño.

—Y él a ti. Aquí todos te echamos de menos pero él mocoso se tiene que acostumbrar a que va a ver días en los que estará separado de ti —su voz ha cambiado y ahora se muestra más paternal—. Lo has malcriado.

—¿Lloro mucho? —pregunte temiendo su respuesta.

—Sí te digo que sí, vendría corriendo para acá. Así que te digo: no.

—Gracias Haymitch.

—No tienes porque preciosa, mejor dime. ¿Has hablado con él?

—No. A solas no. Las únicas ocasiones en las que lo vi, estaba con su esposa y su hija.

* * *

Una semana antes de regresar al Capitolio recibo una carta por parte de Effie junto con unos dibujos infantiles, donde hay garabatos, veo uno de los dibujos y me veo a mi misma tan flaca como los palos que ha dibujo con una gran mata de cabello negro con un intento de trenza, veo otro del mismo físico de Peeta con mucho cabello rubio y el otro es uno de él, igual dibujado con palitos pero pintado con cabello negro.

Mi hijo.

Platique con él hace unos días. Y escuchar su voz es un canto para mis oídos, me ha contado que se la ha pasado jugando con Finnick y que Effie los regaña cada vez que Finnick lleva un pastel de chocolate para ellos dos, también conversó con él, quién me cuenta que su situación con Annie ha mejorado mucho y pronto se casaran. Al fin las cosas están mejorando para todos.

Menos para mí.

Pero no debo pensar negativo. Tengo a mi hijo y con eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Tengo cinco días antes de marcharme al Capitolio, mi niño empezara el curso escolar y quiero estar ahí para cuando lo deje en el pre-escolar y después recogerlo a la salida. Ya no puedo retrasar más mi encuentro con Peeta por lo que le escribo una nota:

 _Peeta, te he evitado, así como creó que tú a mí. Pero hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, te lo diré únicamente si tú lo quieres escuchar. Me regresó al Capitolio por asuntos importantes, uno de ellos te concierne y quiero que lo sepas antes de irme. Te esperaré el viernes a la media noche en el bosque, tú sabes dónde._

 _Si asistes es porque quieres saberlo y si no, te comprenderé._

 _Katniss._

La guardo en el bolsillo y caminó a la panadería. Me ve a lo lejos y sale. No son necesarias las palabras, se la entrego y sabe lo que debe hacer, él tampoco habla y me guiña un ojo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola lectoras! Primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews *inserta emoji de cara seductora* se noto que querían que actualizara. Bien, pues aquí está el capítulo...**_

 _ **¡NO PERDIÓ AL BEBÉ! ¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡OH MY GOOD! Creó que ya no tengo nada que decir. ¿Qué les pareció? Ese encuentro con Peeta fue corto pero... al menos hablaron por un momento...**_

 _ **¡Eso es todo! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Por qué vas a regresar al Capitolio? —Pregunta Prim el viernes por la noche—. Dijiste que habías regresado para quedarte.

—Lo sé, Prim —le conteste, hasta apenas dos días atrás les dije de mi regreso al Capitolio pero sin notificarles el motivo. Cosa que me preguntaron pero que me negué a contestar—, es algo que no puedo dejar pasar.

—¿Y te quedarás de nuevo allá? —pregunto mi madre, sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Si de por si nuestra relación no avanzo nada en los dos meses que he estado aquí, muchos menos ahora que ya estoy por irme de nuevo—. Entonces esto no es considerado como tu regreso, más bien como unas vacaciones.

—Sí lo ves de ese modo, bien por ti —conteste enojada por el hecho de que no podían dejar el tema, sé que les debo explicaciones pero lo que no quiero es hablar de ello, para mí no es el momento, ellas son mi familia pero antes de decir la verdad, Peeta debe saberla primero, se lo debo— pero quiero volver al distrito. Quedarme aquí e iniciar de nuevo. Y para eso tengo que ir a terminar mis asuntos en el Capitolio.

—No te vayas —Prim tomo mi mano entre las suyas—, Katniss acabas de regresar y yo no te he contado todo sobre mi, hay muchas cosas que deseo contarte pero no hemos tenido tiempo.

—Y va a ver todo el tiempo del mundo Prim —me acerque a ella y le besé la frente—. Eres mi hermana favorita y quiero saber todo sobre ti, hasta el más mínimo detalle, solo que por el momento nadie puede entenderlo.

—Yo sé que puedo —insistió—. Puedo entender muchas cosas, si tan solo me das una pista, no me has dado ninguna en estas semanas y por eso no puedo saber lo que ocurre contigo.

Prim siempre ha sido una persona muy inteligente, así como madura, sus palabras me sorprender porque sé que si yo hubiese dicho el nombre de mi hijo, quizás ella lo habría descubierto. Y me siento fatal de privar al hacerla saber que ella es tía. A mi niño yo le he hablado de ellas y de mi padre, se sabe todas las canciones que él me cantó una vez, Prim lo adorará.

—Es por ese hombre, ¿verdad? —la escuche sollozar, mi madre no aparto la mirada de nosotros, a ella nunca le hable de él—. ¿Ese hombre te está obligando a que regreses?

Sonreí.

—Prim, ese hombre, pronto sabrás quién es él. Y sí, debo regresar con él y lo entenderás cuando lo conozcas y…

—¡NO QUIERO CONOCERLO! —Grito levantándose de la mesa— Te quiere llevar lejos de nosotras… —se fue al cuarto dejándome con mi madre, que siguió sin decir una palabra, comenzó a recoger los platos y se refugió en la cocina.

Está semana no ha sido del todo fácil. Tuve un encuentro con Rye quién me dijo que le entrego la carta a Peeta con existo y sin que nadie lo viera. Me dijo que no le dio una contestación, más bien, siquiera abrió la nota frente a él. Y me sentí terrible.

Los encuentros con Madge han sido de los peores, ver sus ojos llenos de reproche hacía mi por haberle quitado al hombre de su vida, si tan solo ella supiera, trate de acercarme a ella para contarle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Gale pero cuando me vio en la puerta de su casa, llamo a los agentes de la paz para que me alejaran de ahí.

La madre de Peeta no deja de decir cosas con la voz alta cada vez que camino por el pueblo. La gente aún me mira con desprecio, Darius es el único que me saluda y siempre pregunta cuando le llevaré una buena ardilla a Sae para un estafado.

Camino por todo el distrito, la luna ya se encuentra en lo más alto, las estrellas brillan a su alrededor y pienso en lo hermosa que está la noche. Sigo eligiendo las palabras que usaré cuando vea a Peeta, claro, si es que asiste, una parte de mi me dice que lo hará, que no me dejará esperando. Y siento la emoción correr.

Una gran estatua está en el centro del distrito que da a varios negocios, me siento en ella, esperando a que pasé el tiempo, hay muy poca gente a fuera. Recuerdo que una vez estaba en está estatua, esperando a Peeta, ese día íbamos a tener un picnic en el bosque, recuerdo que estaba aquí sentada con un bonito vestido amarillo que mi madre me había dado, él había llegado por detrás y había cubierto mis ojos con sus manos.

Susurrándome que me quería.

Salgo de mi ensoñación cuando veo a un hombre que se sienta a mi lado. No hablo, ni él tampoco. Mi mente ya no me ha permitido pensar y ahora estamos en silencio. Él siempre fue bueno con nosotros.

—Es una linda noche —dice.

—Lo es —contesto, mis manos comienzan a sudar del nerviosismo.

—Sé que no te fuiste del distrito para romperle el corazón a mi hijo. Sé que lo querías o lo quieres —escuchó una risita salir de sus labios—. Él te quiso desde siempre. Y dudo mucho que te haya dejado de querer.

—Está casado y tiene una hija —digo yo, con una punzada en mí corazón.

—Estar casado con alguien y tener hijos no significa que lo ames. Peeta siempre quiso a Delly como a una hermana, ambos se trataban así. Peeta se casó con ella por despecho y enojo —suspiro—. Ese Peeta dulce y amable que conocimos, no era cuando se casó con ella, era otro Peeta. No te lo estoy echando en cara, no quiero que pienses mal —añadió— pero mírame a mí, estoy casado con esa malvada mujer y tuve hijos, una vez la quise pero no la amé.

—¿Sigue amando a mi madre? —debe ser una pregunta muy dolorosa porque se queda callado, mirando a la nada como si recordará, me recuerda a mí misma solo minutos atrás.

Tal vez no fue bueno sacarla al tema pero Peeta me había contado del enamoramiento de él, muchos años atrás, antes de conocer a mi padre.

—Es difícil dejar de quererla —contesto— pero ella eligió a alguien más por amor. Y ese es un acto muy valiente, dicen que el amor no es suficiente para mantener una relación, muchos se basan en que se necesita del dinero para ser feliz. Tus padres son un ejemplo. No necesitaron del dinero para ser felices. En tu niñez fuiste feliz —afirma— y no necesitaron del dinero.

Tengo la necesidad de llorar, el señor Mellark está conversando conmigo como si yo fuera su hija, tengo un nudo en mi garganta por lo que está haciendo, sus palabras me han hecho ver que mis pensamientos siempre fueron estúpidos, Peeta me amaba y a él no le importaba ser pobre, si yo lo hubiese amado del mismo modo, nunca me habría ido.

Pero ahora sé que mi amor por él es mucho más fuerte.

—Ver a mis padres felices era todo lo que importaba —digo— siempre fueron buenos, nos dieron todo el amor, trataron de darnos lo que no teníamos. Debí luchar por sacar más adelante mi relación con Peeta. Siempre lo quise. Y no voy a dejar de quererlo nunca.

—Peeta dijo que estabas embarazada de Gale —asiento—. Su madre lo llenó de muchas teorías conspiratorias contra ti. Peeta luchaba contra ellas pero ver que te fuiste con él, confirmo sus "sospechas" ¿Era hijo de Gale?

Y ahí está. En todo el distrito, las pocas personas que me han hablado, ni siquiera mi familia, se atrevieron a hacerme esa pregunta. Seguramente temían mi respuesta, quizás pensaban que yo fui infiel a Peeta.

Nadie se había dignado. Hasta este momento.

Y que mejor, que responder con la verdad. Y me refiero a decirle toda.

—No —conteste, le vi sonreír.

—Tu madre dijo que lo perdiste en un accidente —dijo, y escuche tristeza en su voz—, habría sido mi primer nieto. Lo siento mucho, Katniss, seguramente fue una terrible experiencia para ti.

—No lo perdí —susurre, él me miro con los ojos muy abiertos—. Gale le dijo eso a mi madre para que no me cuestionase nada. Se llama Eidan, tiene cuatro años, en diciembre cumple cinco años —Él se quedó sin palabras y yo seguí hablando—. Sé que debí regresar pero no podía. Estuvo mal alejar a su hijo de su hijo —él sonrió por lo que dije.

—¿Tienes una foto?

Saqué el relicario que Peeta me regalo una vez, se lo entregué y él lo abrió. Ahí estaba en medio, mi hijo, con su cabello negro y sus resplandecientes ojos azules que sonreían a la cámara, en el derecho estaba Peeta sonriendo y en la izquierda una foto mía, el señor Mellark acarició la foto y susurró:

—Es muy idéntico a Peeta.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por eso has regresado al distrito? ¿Le contarás la verdad? —no respondí—. Yo no podría soportar ocultarle algo como esto a mi hijo, si tú te marcharas. ¿Alguna vez lo traerás al distrito?

—Sé lo diré a Peeta dentro de unas horas, si el asiste a donde lo cite. Quiero desprenderme de las mentiras ocultas que he guardado todos estos años. No pude decirle a mi madre que tenía un hijo. Desde mi regresó, sólo usted lo sabe.

—Y te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho —se levanto y yo hice lo mismo.

Me dio un abrazo. Uno que un padre le daría a su hijo. Y yo correspondí a su abrazo. Llorando, agradeciendo a esté buen hombre que no me juzgo por mis errores, decisiones y cualquier cosa, y mentalmente me digo que él conocerá a su nieto.

—Puede quedarse con la foto —comente, sacando la foto—, tengo más en casa.

—Gracias. Espero que Peeta sea inteligente y vaya. Katniss, cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Gracias por contarme la verdad sobre esto. Te admiro muchacha. Y te doy mis mejores deseos —me da un besó en la frente, lo veo alejarse, y después escucho el sonido de la campana de la panadería.

Confesarle la verdad a alguien ha sido como quitarme un peso de encima.

Siento que ahora tengo la fuerza para poder enfrentarme a Peeta. Camino lentamente hasta llegar al bosque. A lo lejos veo la casa con una luz encendida, falta una hora para la media noche pero Peeta ya está ahí.

—Bien Katniss, ha llegado la hora —repito hasta llegar a la casa y ver a Peeta ahí sentado.

* * *

 **¡Feliz sábado chicas! ¿Qué les ha parecido esté capítulo?**

 **¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! Al fin Katniss le ha dicho la verdad a alguien. ¿Qué les pareció la conversación con el señor Mellark? Oh Prim pensando que Katniss tiene a alguien, seguro ustedes lo pensaron igual, dado que así lo di entender.**

 **Quiero decirles que cuando inicie está historia, si quería que Katniss perdiese al bebé, no me pregunten porque xD pero después de tanto tiempo y cuando volví a escribir los dos capítulos anteriores, sabía que no podía hacerlo.**

 **Espero que les guste. ¿Algún review?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

—Buenas noches Katniss —me saluda Peeta quién está sentado en una silla con una vela a su lado, quizás la misma de la semana anterior.

Aprieto los puños para quitar mi nerviosismo.

¡Vino! ¡Lo hizo! Tengo una gran emoción y la garganta seca. Hoy al fin dejaré de ocultar verdades. Las mentiras que oculte hoy terminan.

Hoy diré la verdad.

—Hola Peeta —le saludo de igual manera— me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

—No he olvidado lo que me hiciste, Katniss —reprocha—. Quiero que termines rápido, mi esposa e hija me esperan.

—No te detendré por mucho tiempo, te propondré algo. Tú me harás preguntas y yo te las responderé.

Sería un juego, uno que se llame: _Real o no._ Lo usaba cada vez que salía con Finnick para distraernos. No hablábamos mucho así que Haymitch nos recomendó un juego.

Lo usábamos para evitar las respuestas largas, si yo decía _real_ era porque ya no quería hablar de ese tema, aunque creó que con Peeta no funcione eso del _real o no_. Dado que él necesita respuestas largas.

La historia verdadera.

—¿Y cómo sabré que lo que me dices es real? —no es mi imaginación y escucho su voz triste.

—Ya no hay razones para que te mienta, Peeta —le contesto, su expresión cambia.

—Me hiciste mucho daño —cierro los ojos y recuerdo cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de Gale, que me había acostado con él estando en una relación.

—Y siempre me arrepentiré —susurre. Jamás podrá borrar los tiempos de dolor, la infelicidad que debió pasar con Delly.

—¿Cómo se borra el pasado? —pregunto, esperando una respuesta mía pero yo no se la puedo dar—. ¿Conoces algo para borrar el dolor? Sé que te ves con Rye, te conto que quise ahorcarlo cuando me impidió ir a buscarte al Capitolio. ¿Te dijeron que me encerraron en una clínica? —me reprocha y yo ya no puedo evitarlo, estoy llorando.

Peeta y Rye eran o son dos hermanos que siempre estuvieron unidos, Rye tomaba el lugar de Peeta en la panadería para que pudiera estar conmigo, imaginarlo haciéndole daño es imposible, porque siempre decían cuán orgullos de ellos estaban.

Nadie me dijo nada y creó que era algo que el Señor Mellark no podía dejar pasar por alto, no, no lo hizo, me dijo que cuando se casó con Delly no era él.

¿Tenía una doble personalidad?

—Fue provocada cuando me pelee con Gale y él no dejaba de repetir que se casaria contigo y tendrían hijos. Fue lo más asqueroso que yo pude imaginar, Katniss. ¡FUE HORRENDO! —me sobresalto ante su grito— ¿estás viendo? ¡NO SOY YO! Y todo por tu maldita culpa.

Sus manos se cierran en mi cuello, no puedo evitarlo ya que me tomo desprevenida, necesito respirar más, su agarré es más fuerte.

—P-eet-a —le estiro el cabello, veo que sus pupilas son más oscuras, chocamos contra una pared, él pierde el equilibrio y me deja caer.

—Oh por dios, oh por dios —se arrodilla a mi lado y toma mi rostro entre sus manos— perdóname Katniss, lo siento, lo siento —dice muchas veces.

Yo solo necesito recuperar el aire. Sus ojos ya no están dilatados.

¿Es esta la razón por la que Peeta fue encerrado en esa clínica que nos mencionó? Me duele mucho el cuello, me apretó muy fuerte. Y puedo comprender que no era él porque nunca me haría daño. No es él, no lo es.

—Tengo que irme —dice cuando me sienta en el sillón— no puedo quedarme. Te lastimaré. No quiero hacerte daño.

Me aferro a él cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hoy es el único día en que puedo decirle la verdad y no puede irse. No lo puedo permitir. Tiene que quedarse.

—No lo harás de nuevo —le digo— yo sé que nunca más me lastimarás. Estas molesto y lo entiendo.

—Estar molesto no es razón para tratar de matarte —su voz es fría pero sus ojos detonan tristeza.

—No pero tienes que quedarte. Por mí —me arrepiento de decir esas palabras. Se aleja de mí rápidamente y se pone en otro extremo de la casa.

—Tú no te quedaste, ni por mí. Huiste —coloca sus manos en el respaldo de una silla—, yo habría amado al hijo de Gale si tan solo no me hubieras abandonado.

—Eso suena muy masoquista —digo.

Existen muchos hombres en el distrito que no aceptan a mujeres con hijos de otros hombres, aunque sea solo uno. En mi estancia en el Capitolio estos le pedían a las mujeres que se los dejaran a su madre si deseaban continuar con dicha relación, en el campamento me encontré con algunos niños diciendo que vivían con sus abuelos porque su madre se encontraba con algún hombre.

Yo le he negado mucho a mi hijo. Le negué conocer a su padre a Peeta le negué conocerlo a él. Yo soy la masoquista. ¿Entonces porque lo llamo a él así?

—Te amaba —las pronuncia.

—Lo sé —es todo lo que puedo contestar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me viste la cara de idiota? —su voz se escucha con tranquilidad pero no está tranquilo.

—Nunca te engañe —susurró, él bufa—. Es la verdad Peeta, nunca te engañe.

—Cinco años. Cinco años, Katniss. ¿Tienes idea del infierno que pasé? Te imagine haciendo cosas con Gale, te imagine casándote con él. Mi mente jugó conmigo —se ríe— y ahora vienes y me dices que no tuviste nada con Gale. Eres buena mentirosa. Deberías ser actriz.

—No lo soy —trato de responder con normalidad a pesar de que me siento enojada y con muchas ganas de llorar— fui una cobarde. No quería atarte a una vida de pobreza conmigo.

—Yo habría hecho todo lo posible para estar estable —dice— que no nos faltará nada. Papá nos iba a apoyar. ¿No pensaste en eso? Sólo pensaste en cosas negativas.

—Lo hice —admito.

—Dices que te puedo hacer las preguntas que quiero. ¿Las contestaras?

—Sí, todo. Todo lo que me preguntes. No habrá pregunta que quedé sin respuesta —se lo debo.

—Muy bien —se sienta en la silla que minutos atrás sostenía.

Se queda alejado de mí. Yo sigo en el sillón. La vela ilumina la pequeña cabaña en la que estamos, solo se escuchan los sonidos de los animales que abundan en el bosque.

—¿A dónde te fuiste a vivir? —las preguntas han iniciado.

—Al Capitolio.

—¿Con quién?

—Haymitch Abernathy.

—¿Tuviste algún tipo de relación con él?

—Sólo de amistad.

—¿Gale vivió con ustedes?

—Sí.

—¿Dormían la misma habitación?

—No.

—¿Trabajaste?

—Sí.

—¿En qué?

—Entrenadora.

Se queda callado por unos momentos, pensando en cuál será la siguiente pregunta. Yo también las espero.

—¿Te comunicabas con tu madre y Prim?

—Muy poco.

—¿Te espera alguien en el Capitolio?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes algún novio que te espera?

—No.

—¿Mantuviste relaciones sexuales con alguien más?

—Te estás desviando del tema —eso es parte de mi intimidad, eso no le incumbe.

—Dijiste que ibas a responder todo —punto para él—. Respóndeme.

—Sí, mantuve relaciones sexuales con alguien. Su nombre es Finnick antes de que me preguntes.

—¿Lo disfrutaste?

—Peeta… —me siento enrojecer.

—Respóndeme…

—¡No! —Me levantó del sillón— no abuses de la confianza que te estoy dando. Eso ya es algo personal. Ni que yo te preguntará cada cuanto te acuestas con Delly.

—Es diferente porque ella es mi esposa —responde con tono frío— además soy yo quien hace las preguntas. Pero tienes razón, me estoy sobrepasando.

—Entonces has las preguntas adecuadas. Tengo algo importante que decirte pero has otra pregunta estúpida como esa y me iré —y con la consciencia tranquila.

—Bien. ¿Era mío el bebé?

—Sí.

—¿Lo perdiste?

La garganta se me saca ante la respuesta que le daré. Me estoy preparando para lo que sigue, espero que no vuelva a ponerse furioso, que no vuelva a hacerme daño.

 _¡No te lo hará!_

Recuerdo la conversación con el señor Mellark y él no me juzgo. Peeta es como él, sé que lo heriré cuando le diga que tiene un hijo, podrá odiarme a mí pero sé que querrá conocerlo. No lo odiará como odiará a la madre.

—No —se escucha tan bajito que él debe acercase.

Se levanta de la silla y me preparo para los gritos. Para otro estrangulamiento pero eso no sucede. Solo silencio. Es todo lo que hay. Quiero que hable pero puedo comprender que no lo haga.

 _Habla, habla, habla._

Y lo escucho.

Un sollozo.

Pronto estamos llorando los dos. Desde dos puntos diferentes.

Me regaño a mí misma por todo el sufrimiento que yo sola provoque. Las dudas, el miedo, me controlo por mucho tiempo. Cuando Eidan nació me plantee regresar con él e iniciar una vida con Peeta pero nunca lo hice. Seguía teniendo miedo.

Necesito abrazarlo pero sé que no me lo permitirá.

—¿Dónde está él?

—Lo está cuidando Effie, la novia de Haymitch. Accedieron a cuidármelo cuando les conté que quería venir, ambos me dijeron que no debía llegar al distrito con él.

—Viniste a explotar la bomba que dejaste prendida años atrás. Y ahora te irás. ¿Por qué vienes a hacerme daño? ¿Acaso disfrutas hacer daño? —lo miró ante sus palabras.

¿Eso es lo que hice? Fui de nuevo egoísta. Solo quería quitar mi culpa. Ya no podía vivir con ella. Me tapo el rostro con ambas manos. ¡Fue lo que hice! Oh dios mío. Vine a matar su estabilidad. Tiene una esposa, una hija, eran felices antes de que yo regresará y ahora les arruine eso también,

¿Vivo para arruinar las cosas?

Eso creó. No merezco siquiera que me hablé, que me mire.

—Es mejor que me vaya —me levantó.

—No Katniss, no puedes. Quiero saber todo sobre mi hijo. Saber de sus cuatro años de vida que con tu egoísmo me arrebataste. Iré contigo al Capitolio. Y lo conoceré.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Lunes lectoras!**

 **Aquí vengo a dejarles el siguiente capítulo. ¡Al fin han hablado! Peeta ya lo sabe. ¡Sabe que tiene un hijo! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué piensas respecto a lo último? Oh mi pobre Katniss, se atormenta demasiado :/**

 _ **X: ¿El capítulo anterior se te hizo corto? Yo lo sentí que era demasiado largo jaja xD ¡Espero que te guste esté capítulo! ¡Saludos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Feliz viernes chicas! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo...**

* * *

Desde que aborde el tren está mañana me he sentido muy mal, me ha dolido todo el cuerpo por el hecho de no poder dormir. Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que tuve una pesadilla sin embargo desde que le dije la verdad a Peeta desaparecieron muchas.

Pero llegaron nuevas pesadillas.

En estás incluía a Peeta amenazándome con quitarme a Eidan, algo que yo nunca permitiría pero mis pensamientos son crueles y te hacen pensar lo peor. También sé que Peeta nunca me lo quitaría.

O eso es lo que yo quiero creer.

El tren ha hecho una parada en el distrito seis, ahora estoy sentada en el comedor sin probar bocado alguno, no tengo antojo de nada. Desde esa noche en el bosque Peeta no me habló en los dos siguientes días, íbamos a partir el lunes al Capitolio y llegar hasta el martes por la tarde.

Siento un pedazo de curiosidad por saber que fue lo que Peeta le dijo a Delly sobre esté inesperado viaje, me entristece saber que Peeta ha tenido que dejar a su hija con tal de conocer a Eidan, sufrimos la misma emoción. Sobre todo yo, ya que nunca me había separado de él, siempre que tenía que ir al campamento lo llevaba conmigo.

La niña de Peeta es todo una dulzura. El señor Mellark se encargó de llevarla a la estación de tren para que se pudieran despedir e hizo lo mismo que Eidan conmigo, le abrazo, le dijo cuanto le quería y que regresará pronto.

— _Cuida mutso a mí papi_ —me había dicho ella con un dulce abrazo.

¿Sería mi hija ella si nunca me hubiera alejado? Tendríamos a Eidan y más adelante más hijos...

 _"Eso ya no es posible, concéntrate en lo que va a pasar durante la semana"_ Me regaña mi sub-consciente.

—Buenas noches, Effie —sostengo el teléfono y me siento en una silla—. ¿Como va todo por allá?

—Buenas noches, Katniss —su voz destila emoción— has mejorado tus modales al darme ese _buenas noches._

—No siempre he sido una maleducada —digo—, ¿está Haymitch por ahí?

—Sí, acaba de entrar a la habitación, te comunico con él.

Escucho que intercambian unas cuantas palabras y luego unas risitas. Recuerdo que cuando Haymitch me dijo que ella era su novia no podía creerlo, me burlaba de él por el hecho de que no parecía tener una quimica con Effie, eran muy diferentes en todos los sentidos.

Effie es alegre.

Haymitch malhumorado.

Effie se viste muy llamativa-mente.

Haymitch como si proviniese de la veta.

Son muchas cosas que ellos no tienen en común pero al final sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes y ahora son una pareja establecida, a quiénes quiero mucho y se han portado como unos segundos padres para mí y no se diga con Eidan, él los llama abuelos.

—Precisa, ya era hora de que te comunicaras. Me comentaron que volviste armar un escándalo en el distrito doce cuando te vieron subir con Peeta al tren. ¿Donde están chicos? Debo recordarte chica que eres una madre y tu hijo te necesita.

—No digas tonterías —bufó—. Me da igual lo que diga la gente del distrito pero en efecto, Peeta viene conmigo. Ya se lo dije todo —lo escucho que maldice— va a conocer a Eidan. Llegaremos mañana por la tarde.

Silencio.

—¿Ya tienes todo planeado para su estancia aquí? Sabes que puede quedarse aquí pero... será extraño para Eidan. ¿Le dirás de la nada sobre su padre?

—Eidan quiere a su padre y me ha dicho muchas veces que desea conocerlo. Ese también fue uno de mis motivos para volver al doce.

—¿Y que harás cuando se enteré?

¡Demonios! No lo pensé. Eidan conoce a su padre, Peeta se encariña, se acaba el tiempo, Peeta regresa al distrito, Eidan llora por su pérdida. ¡Diablos!

Sé que voy a regresar al distrito doce pero aún estoy pensando en ello. Las cosas están pasando demasiado rápido. El impulso me llevo a hacer cosas que quizás aun no debía. Tengo que pensar en mi siguiente paso y llevármelo tranquilo.

—Van a convivir. Y lo que tenga que pasar pasará.

* * *

—¿No tienes idea de lo que va a pasar después? —La voz de Peeta se hace presente en el comedor—. ¿Nos vas a romper el corazón a todos cuando llegué el momento de separarnos?

Abro la boca pero no digo nada. Me siento muy cansada, muy confundida, nada está saliendo como yo esperaba.

En primer lugar por el cambio irracional de Peeta, su frialdad y su amabilidad que están siempre presentes cuando digo algo.

Segundo que no tengo el apoyo de mi familia, mi hermana me vio con tanto rencor que cuando trate de hablarle de Eidan me ignoro.

Tercero mi madre no deja de repetir lo que se dice en el distrito, lo que es extraño ya que ella nunca le tomo importancia a lo que las personas dijeran de ella o sus hijas pero ahora sí.

Y son cosas tontas, yo venía _"preparada"_ cosa que no pude llevar a cabo por todas las emociones y lo que viví.

Y ahora estoy viajando al Capitolio para que padre e hijo se conozcan. Haymitch me dijo que si quería que fuera a la estación por nosotros a lo que me negué, sólo le pedí que tuviera preparado a Eidan.

—No —contestó—, no tengo idea de que es lo que va a pasar. Más adelante lo sabremos.

—¿Más adelante? No hay demasiado tiempo Katniss, te recuerdo que estaré cuatro días en el Capitolio porque debo regresar con **_mi_** familia. Si hubieses hablado antes ahora no estaríamos en esta situación. Es la primera vez que me alejó de mi hija.

—Lo lamento. Me sucede lo mismo y en verdad —tomo una de sus manos, él se sobresalta pero no las aleja— no quería matar tu estabilidad, solo quería que conocieras la verdad. Estoy muy arrepentida por el daño que te hice en el pasado.

—Yo debí ver tus dudas —susurra— pero no lo hice porque creí en verdad que éramos felices. No quiero seguir culpándote —y ahí está el chico del que me enamoré—. Sigo sin entender a la perfección tus razones pero lo mejor es que dejemos el tiempo atrás.

Asiento.

—Si pudiéramos forjar una amistad estaría muy bien —comentó, me levanto de la silla y me encamino a mi cuarto, él viene tras de mí—. Peeta, ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

Él se queda callado y después niega con la cabeza y me siento tonta por ofrecerle algo así.

—Lo siento. Pero cuando me casé con Delly le juré que nunca más iba a dormir con otra mujer que no fuera ella —me da un besó en la mejilla.

Yo me quedo en el pasillo escuchando la puerta cerrarse. Peeta en verdad debe querer a Delly para hacer semejante promesa, lo comprendo ahora.

 _Peeta ama a Delly._

Estoy nerviosa cuando nos unimos a la multitud en el Capitolio. Tomamos un transporte que es llamado como _taxi_ en cuanto subimos digo la dirección de la casa de Haymitch.

El silencio es el mismo que en esta mañana.

—¿Te encuentras preparado, Peeta? —le preguntó, voy reconociendo las calles y dentro de nada habremos llegado a la casa de Haymitch.

—Mis nervios están al flote —contesta, mirando la ciudad— pero sobre todo el sentimiento de felicidad está alzándose en estos momentos.

—Te va a querer mucho, Eidan —digo— siempre le mostré tu foto.

—¿Y supongo que debo agradecerte por ello? —la frialdad lo invade y las pupilas de sus ojos están dilatadas, voltea su mirada, como sí luchara contra él mismo.

Me separo de él. Tan solo unos segundos atrás él estaba sonriendo. No creo que son las cosas que digo, creó que soy yo la que provoca esté cambio en él.

—Deberías cambiar tu tono de voz —trató de que mi voz suene fría— Eidan se da cuenta de que humor se encuentran las personas con un simple _hola._

* * *

El auto para frente a la gran casa de Haymitch, mientras Peeta paga al conductor observó que nada ha cambiado.

 _"Fue solo mes y medio, Katniss. ¿Qué esperabas que cambiara?"_

—Aquí vives —dice Peeta poniéndose a la mi lado.

—Sí —contestó. Agarro mi trenza con mis manos y comienzo a moverla de un lado a otro—. Entraré yo primero y después tú y…

—No —dice tomando mi mano—, entraremos juntos.

Subimos las escaleras. No alcanzó a sacar mi llave cuando me abre Effie que me da un efusivo abrazo, dejando besos por mi mejilla.

—¡Te hemos extrañado mucho! —se separa de mí y observa al hombre que está a mi lado—. Tú debes ser Peeta —también le dedica una sonrisa amigable—. Soy Effie Trinket encantada de poder conocerte.

—El places es mío, Effie —se estrechan la mano.

—Están en la sala. Vamos —dice Effie, Peeta toma el equipaje pero Effie le da un pequeño manotazo que me hace reír— deja eso ahí, muchacho. En unos momentos más alguien lo lleva a tu recamará.

Doy mis pasos lentos porque mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. Effie camina más rápido hasta sentarse al lado de Haymitch.

Sonrió cuando veo a mi hijo tirado sobre la alfombra dibujando con todos los colores regados sobre el piso.

Él aún no se da cuenta de mi presencia. Peeta está oculto tras la pared. Entiendo su mensaje.

Me está dando unos minutos para poder reencontrarme con mi hijo.

Eidan está bien vestido con unos shorts cortos que le llegan a la rodilla junto con una camiseta de manga corta con los tenis que le regalo Cinna, su cabello negro está algo despeinado.

—Mocoso —le llamo Haymitch, Eidan lo mira—, mira quién está ahí —me señala.

Eidan se da media vuelta y me ve. Sonríe, se levanta del piso y corre a abrazarme, me incoó para tomarlo en mis brazos. Y llenarlo de besos.

—¡Mamá! —grita emocionado, apretándome a él— ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme con Hay y Effie! —refunfuña.

—¿La pasaste mal?

—¡No! Pero Haymitch compraba la comida que a mí no me gusta —se queja y hace un puchero— sabe que me gusta el chocolate y siempre que compraba helado elegía el de fresa.

—Hey —contesta Haymitch con Effie a su lado sonriendo— pero es delicioso. Mocoso mentiroso, siempre traía aparte el de chocolate.

—¡Pero el chocolate más! ¡Me lo dabas cuando se acababa el de fresa!

Rió, sin duda sé que ambos se la han pasado de maravilla.

A mi espalda siento la mirada de Peeta.

—En la noche me contarás todo —le doy un beso en la mejilla—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¡¿Qué es?! —grita emocionado, buscándola—. ¿Me trajiste a mi papá?

Cada navidad, cumpleaños, día festivo, cada vez que se tenía que dar un regalo o veíamos pasar una estrella fugaz Eidan me pedía el mismo deseo.

 _"Conocer a mi papá"_

Incluso antes de dormir. Siempre he sonreído por su inocencia y el amor incondicional que le tiene al hombre que le dio la vida. Es cariñoso como Peeta, es inteligente como Peeta, es buen cocinero como Peeta, es terrible dibujando como yo.

—¿Y si tu mamá trajera a tu papá que le dirías Eidan? —pregunta Haymitch.

Estoy por llorar… solo unos segundos más…

—¿A quién?

—A tu papá —habla Effie.

—Lo que siempre le digo a mi mamá —dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— que lo quiero mucho.

No sé cómo es que le diré que su padre está aquí. Tengo un nudo en mi garganta, está por salir. Lo abrazo y le doy un besó en la mejilla.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu papá?

—Peeta —contesta—. ¿Lo trajiste? —Asiento, sus ojos azules brillan y creó que va a llorar— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —repite, buscándolo.

—Aquí estoy —Peeta sale de donde estaba escondido.

Eidan abre por completo los ojos, veo como se iluminan y una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro, no pierde el tiempo y corre a los brazos de su padre que ya lo está esperando. Peeta lo toma entre sus brazos, la voz de Eidan detona de felicidad diciéndole cuanto lo quiere. Él no se queda atrás y le responde con el mismo afecto.

Se abrazan con fuerza.

Sin querer soltarse el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Awww... ¿No se les hace lindo que al fin Peeta se haya reencontrado con su hijo? ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 _ **X: ¿Se te ha hecho corto? Jjajaja.**_

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que llegamos, Peeta y Eidan no se han separado desde entonces, ahora se encuentran en el cuarto de él.

Eidan está muy emocionado poder conocer a su padre. Sé que en mucho tiempo Eidan lo deseo pero la manera en la que se abalanzo a sus brazos, en que le dio besos en la mejilla, cuando le dijo que lo quería… su amor por él es incondicional.

Peeta no se quedó para anda atrás. Antes de desaparecer al cuarto con Eidan me dedico una sonrisa sincera, ahora sé que hice lo correcto al traerlo.

Estoy con Effie en la cocina preparando la cena, prácticamente ya lo tiene todo listo, solo le hago compañía.

—Es muy guapo —dice Effie, en todo el día no ha perdido esa sonrisa.

—Lo es —contesté—. Es un gran padre, tiene una hija en el distrito.

—¿Está casado? —se sienta a mi lado.

—Sí, según me contaron, se casó al año de que yo me fui. Y su esposa prácticamente quedo embarazada.

—Es una tragedia porque serían una familia maravillosa —toma mi mano entre las suyas, son pocas las ocasiones en las que Effie platica conmigo pero se lo agradezco—. Pero, si Peeta te quiere no dudes en que hará lo posible para volver a estar contigo.

—Yo aún lo quiero mucho. Y a veces desearía tener algo en mis manos para poder regresar el tiempo y evitar esa conversación en el bosque pero a veces pienso en todo lo bueno que me ha pasado aquí y desisto —confieso— además creó que mi vida no hubiera sido tranquila como aquí.

—¿Sin contar las noches de llanto?

Sonrió.

—Sin contarlas.

—Entonces tienes muchas cosas buenas aquí. Será mejor que subas a buscarlos para que vengan a cenar —dice.

—Sí —escucho la voz de Haymitch entrar a la cocina— ve de una vez, antes de que te pongas a poner los platos.

Los dejó en la cocina y pienso que ha llegado la hora en que me mude de su casa. No puedo seguir estando aquí, ellos me dirían que no habría problema pero… se supone que estoy planeando mi regreso al doce, no puedo comprar aquí una casa.

¿Qué haré ahora?

Las risas en el cuarto de Eidan se escuchan por toda la casa. ¿De qué tanto hablaran?

—¿Puedo entrar chicos? —me adentro en la habitación.

—Ya entraste de todos modos —dice Eidan suspirando—. ¿Es la hora de la cena?

—Sí.

—¿Podemos cenar _papá_ —enfatiza la palabra "papá"— y yo aquí en mi habitación? Prometo que no la ensuciare.

—No —contesto y recojo algunos juguetes— sabes que a Effie no le gusta.

—Está bien. ¿Te quedarás hoy? —me deja de prestar atención para centarse en Peeta de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, mamá me ofreció un cuarto —contesta él sin dejar de mirarme.

—Genial —se levanta y se va al lavabo a lavarse las manos.

—Me sorprende que hablé muy bien —se agacha y me ayuda a recoger los juguetes que faltan, también toma en sus manos los vasos con refresco que tenían hace un rato.

—En el campamento a donde iba, lo llevaba conmigo, ahí todos hablaban, no había minuto en que hubiera silencio. Que escuchara sonidos a cada rato le ayudo mucho a que se le desarrollara el habla a temprana edad. A los dos años ya decía oraciones cortas —le cuento, recordando todos esos momentos.

Sobre todo en las noches cuando los niños cantaban y Eidan los miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado. Fueron momentos, momentos que disfrute con Eiden, miro a Peeta y mi sonrisa se me borra.

—Es un niño fantástico.

—Papá —Eidan sale del cuarto de baño y toma su mano— ¿vas a cenar con nosotros?

—Claro que sí —dice él— tú mamá me acaba de invitar. No la vamos a pasar muy bien.

Me dejan sola en el cuarto, yo sola los miro, viendo a Eidan tan pequeño al lado de Peeta, tengo el deseo de tomar la mano izquierda de Eidan y bajar las escaleras como una familia.

Salgo del cuarto y me dirijo al comedor en donde ya están todos sentados.

Peeta y Haymitch conversan sobre sus vidas en el distrito, me sorprende que Haymitch se muestre tan amigable con Peeta cuando cenábamos él y yo, siempre respondía con mono-sílabos, no puedo quejarme ya que yo hacía lo mismo.

Peeta le cuenta a Eidan que él es panadero y que le encanta hacer todo tipo de panes, Eidan emocionado ahora dice que quiere aprender a cocinar como él.

No voy a poder separarlos.

Y no quiero hacerlos.

Se conectan tan bien.

Han mantenido su conexión desde que se abrazaron por primera vez y eso que apenas van unas horas.

—Vamos Eidan, es hora de que vayas a dormir —me levantó de la mesa y tomo su mano.

—¿Papá nos puede acompañar?

—Claro.

Peeta se levanta de su lugar y murmura un _"con permiso"_ y nos retiramos del comedor, mi pequeña fantasía de hace un rato se cumple cuando ambos vamos tomados de la mano de Eidan.

Subimos al cuarto y Eidan corre a buscar su pijama, se encierra en el cuarto para cambiarse y yo comienza acomodar la cama.

—¿Te importa si duermo con él? —veo a Peeta quién se está quitando los zapatos—, aún me queda mucho por conocerlo.

—Claro —contestó yo—, traeré otras almohadas y una sábana.

—Gracias.

Salgo de la habitación y voy hasta la mía en donde encuentro más cobijas, tomo dos almohadas más y me dirijo de nuevo a la habitación de Eidan, han cerrado la puerta pero escucho que ambos hablan en voz baja.

Pero logro entender lo que dicen:

—Mamá ha dicho que eres el mejor —Eidan lo alaba— y lo eres. Te quiero papá.

—Y yo te quiero mucho —contesta Peeta— me alegro mucho poder conocerte. Eres un gran chico.

Entro a la habitación y le entregó lo necesario a Peeta.

—Mamá.

—Dime

—El tío Finnick se volvió a pelear con la tía Annie, por su culpa Finn y yo no pudimos ir a nadar —dice con el ceño fruncido.

—Son peleas de adultos, ya verás que el tío Finnick te lo recompensará. Además aquí está tu papá, puede que él te lleve.

—¿Te gustaría, papá? ¿Ir a nadar?

—No soy muy bueno —dice con una sonrisa— pero si me vas a enseñar, encantado te acompaño.

—Mamá es buena nadadora, ella te puede enseñar.

—Mañana lo hablaremos, ahora descansa —le doy un beso en la frente— has estado muy activo hoy. Descansa Peeta.

—Descansa Katniss.

Apagó la luz y dejó una lámpara encendida pero antes de salir Eidan dice:

—Mamá, no le diste a papá un beso de buenas noches.

* * *

 **¡Buen martes! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D**

 **Cortito, lo sé pero espero que el siguiente sea más largo, no puedo prometer nada xD Una pregunta: ¿Han leído "Love, Rosie" de _Cecelia Ahern?_**

 _Yazzita: Yo espero lo mismo pero no puedo prometer nada. Espero que te guste esté capitulo. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _X: Se nota el amor que le tienes a Delly XD Y eso que ni ha participado en está historia jaja. En ese caso, esté capítulo es considerado corto para ti. ¡Saludos!_

 _Ivette: Puedo hacerlo pero me gusta tomar tiempo, asi como para actualizar las demás historias. ¡Saludos!_

 _PrettyLu: Me agrada verte por acá en está historia. Lo qué pasa es que Peeta sigue muy dolido por la acción de Katniss, engañarlo, abandonarlo, creo que hasta cuando uno se enoja con sus amigos se siente de lo peor, imagínate él. Eso ya lo veremos._

 ** _Aún no sale Delly, así que muchas cosas pueden pasar._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Una nueva pesadilla me ataca está noche, es la misma que desde hace días, Peeta amenazándome con quitarme a mi hijo y sé que él nunca lo haría.

Entro al cuarto de Eidan y no me sorprendo al no encontrarlos ahí, desde hace días que se levantan demasiado temprano, hacen tantas cosas juntos que dentro de dos días cuando Peeta se vaya sé que Eidan se sentirá triste.

Éste año nos quedaremos en el Capitolio hasta poder irnos de nuevo al distrito doce, aún queda por darle la noticia a mi madre y familia, ¿Cómo tomaran la noticia ellas? ¿Podría Peeta darle la noticia a ellas? Yo no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirle la verdad.

Miró por la ventana y los veo jugando en el jardín, se pasan la pelota y ambos corren por todos lados.

Me dirijo a la cocina para desayunar algo y después unirme con Peeta y mi hijo. En el camino me encuentro con Haymitch quién estaba vertiendo alcohol a su café como siempre.

—Esos chicos no se han separado —me comenta cuando me siento a su lado— alguien ya te quito tu lugar.

—Nadie me quito nada —respondo—. Simplemente le está dando a Peeta lo que le corresponde.

—Es tu pensamiento —dice— ¿Cuándo se va el chico?

—El viernes por la tarde.

—¿Llevarás a Eidan?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y no has pensado en que el chico se quiera ir con él?

—Haymitch, no sé porque me dices estás malditas cosas. Eidan tiene cinco años. Se me hace extraño que me digas comentarios tan estúpidos en referencia a un niño. No sé a qué es a lo que quieres llegar. ¿Es que hay algo que no sepa?

Guarda silencio por unos minutos, bebe de su taza de té y luego me mira.

—Nada, chica.

El apetito se me va y ya no quiero seguir aquí. Así que me levantó de donde estoy sentada y me voy al jardín, donde ahora Peeta y Eidan se encuentran sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Buenos días, Katniss —me dice Peeta con una sonrisa—. No te quisimos despertar porque estabas muy a gusto dormida.

—Doy por hecho que entraron a mi habitación sin mi permiso —digo fingiendo enojo. Eidan ríe.

—Sí, papá dijo que no pero yo le dije que conmigo no había problema.

—Y por eso entramos.

—Muy mal chicos. ¿Qué han estado haciendo toda la mañana?

—Papá me estuvo enseñando a dibujar —dice con una sonrisa—, ya sabes que yo dibujaba muy feo.

—¿Feo? —Frunzo el ceño— Eso es mentira, a mí me gustan muchos las bolitas y palitos que hacías de mí.

—¡Eran horribles! —refunfuñe.

—Pero podemos seguir practicando.

Peeta saca una libreta y varios lápices, comienza a trazar líneas de un lado a otro, le pide la opinión a Eidan sobre si las líneas se encuentran buen formadas, Eidan dice que no.

Peeta lo hizo a propósito porque él es un excelente artista. Así es como le está permitiendo a Eidan que aprenda.

Eidan toma la libreta y pone una hoja limpia, después toma un lápiz y comienza a dibujar. Frunce el ceño, después borra lo que dibujo e inicia de nuevo, al final lo que ha dibujado es un árbol.

Sencillo pero mejoro.

El día está tan tranquilo, entre los tres sonreímos, cambiamos miradas, Eidan nos pide opiniones a ambos. Todo lo que dice se refiere a los dos. Y eso es lo que tendríamos ahora si hubiéramos estado juntos desde el principio.

Una familia feliz.

Me permito imaginar que está es mi familia, está es mi casa.

—Cada vez mejoras más, Eidan —la voz de Finnick me saca de mi ensoñación.

—¡Tío! —Eidan corre a los brazos de Finnick y esté lo alza en brazos.

—Hey, campeón —le revuelve el caballo y lo vuelve a bajar al suelo—. ¿Quién es él? —es lo último que escucho, ya que se ponen a hablar en susurros.

Tarde o temprano iba a salir de mi alucinación.

Observo a Peeta quién no despega la mirada de Finnick y Eidan, está muy concentrado observándolos. A pesar de que Finnick no es más que su tío, Eidan tiene un lazo más fuerte con él, muchas veces me sentí celosa de Finnick.

Las noches en las que él me invitaba a cenar y Effie se encargaba de Eidan, cuando regresábamos, Eidan no corría a mis brazos, sino a los de Finnick.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —me pregunta Peeta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Cómo puedes ver, vino a vernos —contesto.

—Pues dile que se vaya.

—Mejor no digas nada.

—Estos días me la iba a pasar con mi hijo Katniss, no quiero que nadie más interceda.

—Y los vas a pasar. Simplemente, Finnick ha estado con él, desde que nació.

—Yo pude estarlo pero me quitaste ese lugar.

Lo miró a los ojos y sus pupilas se han dilatado.

 _Oh no…_

Su otro yo está a la vista. Eidan y Finnick se acercan a nosotros, de nuevo Eidan está en los brazos de él.

—Finnick Odair —dice con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano a Peeta, él la estrecha.

—Peeta Mellark.

—¡Papá, él es mi tío! —dice Eidan con emoción.

—Me lo acaba de decir tu mamá —su sonrisa es forzada, Finnick se ríe sarcásticamente—. Vamos a jugar, mientras tu mamá habla con tu tío.

—¡Pero acaba de llegar! —Oh no, nunca le comenté a Peeta que cada visita de Finnick para Eidan significa mucho—. ¿Tío quieres jugar?

—Mejor ve con tu papá —dice—. Ya en otro momento tú y yo jugaremos.

—¿Con mi papá?

—Sí, con tu papá.

De mala gana Eidan toma la mano de Peeta y se alejan a la parte trasera de la casa, no sin antes que Peeta me lancé una mirada, que detecto como enojo. ¿Estará celoso de Finnick? No tiene porque y no debería estarlo, después de todo, él ya me dejo las cosas en claro en referencia a nosotros.

Invitó a Finnick a pasar, en la sala está de nuevo Haymicth solo que ahora Effie también está integrada.

—No te esperábamos —dice Effie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Fui improvisto —contesta él, se sienta a mi lado—, no había planes para venir.

—Supongo que tienes nuevas noticias —dice Haymitch.

—Neh, algunas. Muchas sin importancia. Aunque cuando me dijiste que el padre de Eidan estaba aquí, quise venir.

—Dijiste que no tenías planes —digo.

—Una buena excusa —dice con una sonrisa—. Por lo que he visto hoy, Eidan se ha tomado muy bien la noticia de tener un padre.

—Chico, tu siempre vas a ser el padre de Eidan —dice Haymitch, tirando una sonora carcajada—. Me agrada Peeta, no lo niego…

—¿A dónde quieres ir con tu comentario? —le pregunto, no entiendo lo que quiere decir.

—Eidan podrá decirme como quiera —contesta Finnick— pero está mucho más entusiasta con su padre de verdad. Yo aceptaré el nombre que quiera decirme.

—Ooohh… —Effie suspira—, recuerdo la noche en que Eidan te dijo papá fue tan tierno. También me agrada, Peeta pero tenemos muchos recuerdos que compartimos contigo, Finnick.

—Cabe recordar que no solo me llamo a mí, papá, también a tu amigo —dice mirándome.

—Gale —digo.

—¿Qué sabes de él? —pregunta Effie.

—En estos días está en una misión al distrito dos —contestó—, no sé hasta cuando regrese.

El teléfono comienza a sonar, Effie se levanta para atender.

—Effie ya está planeando todo para tus arreglos de boda —comenta Haymitch.

—Ya no habrá ninguna —susurra—. Annie decidió cancelarla.

—¿Por qué?

—No logro entenderla, ya le di mi apoyo incondicional pero nada parece hacerla cambiar de parecer. Está obsesionada con que no quiere atarme a ella y parece ser que mí _amor_ por ella no es suficiente.

—Effie se pondrá eufóricamente.

Todos reímos en la sala, Effie regresa a la sala pero ahora acompañada de Eidan, se sienta en donde mismo y Eidan se coloca sobre mis piernas.

—La llamada era para Peeta —dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es que tuvo nuestro número? —Haymitch pregunta.

—El día en que llegamos, Peeta llamó a su esposa, él debió pasar el número de donde encontrarla —contestó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Unos minutos después de estar platicando sobre cuánto tiempo Finnick estará en el Capitolio, Peeta aparece y pide hablar conmigo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó.

—Era mi papá, Delly ha caído enferma y al parecer es grave. Necesito estar con _ella._

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz miércoles!_**

 ** _Siento la tardanza y les diré porque he tardado. Mi mente se me está bloqueando, tengo imaginación pero no las palabras adecuadas y no se me viene como desarrollar el capítulo. Lo siento en verdad :(_**

 ** _Pero en sí, muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas :) Y espero que les guste esté capítulo._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Eidan se despide de Peeta junto con un efusivo abrazo. Peeta también lo abraza con fuerza y escucho como le susurra que lo quiere y que dentro de unas semanas lo verá.

—Te quiero —dice, antes de que él se me acerqué.

—¿Te puedo llamar para ponernos de acuerdo de cuando irás al distrito?

—Sí, trata de hacerlo en la tarde. Ya que tengo que ir a trabajar a la escuela —le digo.

—Me parece bien —me toma por sorpresa cuando me da un abrazo—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Finnick.

—El placer ha sido mío —se estrechan la mano—, espero que tu esposa se recupere pronto y aunque no nos conozcamos mucho, si necesitas algún tipo de medicina que en el doce no tengan, no dudes en pedirlo.

—Gracias —se agacha de nuevo junto a Eidan que tiene la cabeza baja, le da un beso en la frente—. Nos veremos pronto, ¿sí?

Él solo asiente.

Verlo marchar es doloroso, una despedida siempre lo es, sobre todo cuando es alguien a quién amas con todas tus fuerzas. Me preguntó si él me llegó a ver cuándo subí en aquella estación de tren que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

No conozco mucho a Delly, salvo que era la hija del zapatero y mejor amiga de Peeta en toda la infancia, pienso en su hija, en que ha de estar deshecha por ver a su mamá enferma, están pequeña e inocente pero también muy inteligente y debe saber que pasa con su mamá, aunque sé que el Señor Mellark no la dejaría sola por nada en el mundo.

Tomamos un taxi para dirigirnos a casa de Haymitch. Eidan va en los brazos de Finnick, se ha quedado dormido apenas abordamos.

—Iré al distrito apenas inicie septiembre —le cuento a Finnick, él no parece sorprenderse.

—Ya es hora de tu regresó —dice.

—Mi regreso se llevó a cabo hace un tiempo. Sólo que ahora será con Eidan. Finnick, no tengo idea de cómo tomarán la noticia mi madre y hermana, no deja de darme vueltas eso —confieso mi miedo.

—Tú madre te quiere, eso lo has dicho —habla mirándome—. y querrán a tu hijo con todo su corazón. No sé qué es lo que tienes dudas. Malo fuera que tu madre fuese como la de Peeta.

Pongo cara de enojada pero a la vez me rió ante eso.

—Cierto. El padre de Peeta lo quiere conocer —acaricio el cabello de mi hijo—, fue al único que se lo conté —claro antes que a Peeta.

—Ya tienes apoyo de alguien.

Llegamos a la casa y Finnick se ofrece a llevar a Eidan a su cuarto, de paso me voy al mío y tomó una ducha para quitarme la tensión del día. Dejó que el agua resbale por todo mi cuarto y el agua se funde con mis lágrimas.

No quería que Peeta se marchara.

Quería que se quedara.

Quiero formar una familia con él. Con su hija y Eidan. Ser una familia, la que yo tuve antes de que mi padre falleciera. Pero tengo que aceptarlo aunque no quiera.

Peeta se formó una familia hace mucho tiempo. Yo soy solo la madre de su hija, ese es el único lazo que yo podría tener con él de ahora en adelante, no podré ser su amiga porque siempre voy a querer ser algo más pero voy a tener que ser fuerte por Eidan por permitirme verlo crecer al lado de su padre durante los siguientes años.

Mis ojos se están cerrando y pienso en dormir aquí pero con poco esfuerzo me levanto de la tina y me pongo una bata. Me peino el cabello y me tiró sobre la cama, permitiendo que Morfeo me ponga a soñar.

El equipaje está listo. Hoy es el día en que vamos a regresar al doce, nos encontramos desayunando cuando me avisan que mi mejor amigo está aquí, hace una semana le mande una carta sobre mi ida y me ha traído la respuesta.

Cruzó mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me abraza con fuerza.

—Es definitivo tu regreso —dice.

—Lo es —suspiró.

—Te veo muy nerviosa —sonrió— pero lo superaras, siempre lo haces y es por eso que eres demasiado especial —sostiene mi mano entre las suyas.

—Lo extrañas —afirmó—. Extrañas la libertad que haya tenías, extrañas a tu familia. Extrañas todo, igual que yo. Quiero que vayas a vernos.

—Y lo voy hacer. Iré a ver a mi familia. Hace meses que no lo hago, ¿puedes mandarle mis saludos?

—Lo haré.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

—¿La viste? —pregunta en un susurró.

—Sí.

—¿Te insultó?

—Para nada.

Sonreímos.

—Creí que no podría olvidarla pero lo hice, Katniss. Al fin pude sacar a Madge de mi mente y corazón. Me he enamorado de alguien más, no quiero decirte quién es, no aún. Ya que aún no sé los sentimientos de ella hacía mí.

—¿Has convivido con ella?

—Sí. Y me enamoro desde el instante en que me saludo —suelta mi mano y se levanta—. Lamento no decirte lo de la boda de Peeta.

Me extraña su confesión y siento una ligera furia dentro de mí, si me lo hubiera dicho...

 _"Si te lo hubiera dicho, nunca te hubieras atrevido a regresar a tu distrito"_ —dice una voz en mi mente.

—Entiendo porque no lo hiciste —le digo.

—Eidan, ¿fue feliz?

—Demasiado.

—Estúpida mi pregunta.

—Sólo un poco.

—Una vez más te vas. Y está vez yo no voy contigo —me da un beso en la frente y me abraza al instante—. Cuídate mucho, Katniss. No quiero que nada te pase, no hagas caso a nada y pienso en la felicidad de Eidan que es todo lo que importa. Serán crueles y tú sabrás sacar a esa Katniss del bosque.

—Lo han sido pero con mi hijo nadie se meterá.

Entramos de nuevo a la casa, Eidan corre hacía Gale.

—Te voy a extrañar —le dice con una sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti, cuando me dé una vuelta al distrito te llevaré los regalos que hoy no pude traerte.

—¡Mi colección de monedas será más grande! —dice con emoción.

—La más grande de todos los tiempos! ¿Vas a cuidar de tu mamá?

—¡Claro! La cuidare más que tú.

—Eso —chocan sus manos—. Y no olvides de pedirle a tu mamá que te llevé al bosque —se acerca a mí y me abraza, lo hago yo también.

Lloró de nuevo en estos momentos. Jamás olvidaré lo bueno que fue Gale conmigo, todo el apoyo que me dio en estos años. Sin él yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a quedarme con Eidan. Sobre todo cuando pensé en ingresar al programa de adopción.

Cuando apenas llegamos al Capitolio buscó un trabajo para poder ayudar a Haymitch con los gastos de la casa y apenas cobró su primer sueldo y me regalo la primera prenda de Eidan, fue él quien le compró poco a poco juguetes, fue él quien me ánimo a trabajar en el campamento.

Gale hizo muchas cosas por mí. Y yo tan pocas.

Quiero regresarle algo de todo lo que hizo por mí pero no sé cómo, él jamás me lo pediría. Soy una jodida persona afortunada por tener un amigo incondicional como él.

—Te quiero —le susurró.

—Y yo a ti —con su pulgar limpia mis lágrimas—. Nos veremos pronto.

—Eso espero. Si algún día tienes problemas con tu chica, no dudes en decirme e iré a ponerla en su lugar.

—Si eso sucede, creó que ella te pondría a ti en un lugar donde no te gustará.

Effie se limpia disimuladamente las mejillas y me sonríe.

—¿A quién le compraré ropa de moda? —le pregunta a Eidan.

—A Haymitch —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ni me veas a mí, mocoso. Yo no cabría en esa clase de ropa —Gruñe Haymitch.

—A ti te luciría más genial —contesta Eidan con una sonrisa, dándole de nuevo un abrazo al viejo.

He perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que lo ha abrazado o cuando ha sido al revés, ya que en cada despiste, Haymitch coloca su mano sobre los hombros de Eidan apretándolo ligeramente, piensa que no lo veo pero si lo hago.

En mi mente pienso que después de todo, Haymitch no es demasiado viejo para tener a sus propios hijos, nunca ha dado señales de que quiera uno, seguramente en un futuro Effie lo convencerá.

—Me la puedes llevar al distrito —dice.

Cinco minutos para que los pasajeros comiencen a abordar.

Recuerdo que unos años atrás despotricaba contra el Capitolio, burlándome de todo lo que lo rodea, pensando en que iba a tratar con personas que no eran del todo maduras y que se vestían ridículos con los meses me di cuenta que lo hacían por gusto. Era agradable conversar con ellos, no se creen superiores, algunos solamente.

Al menos a mí Siempre me trataron con amabilidad y eso es todo lo que yo pude pedir en toda mi estancia aquí, extrañaré mucho salir con Eidan al parque, donde la pasábamos de maravilla.

Las personas que me rodearon durante estos años jamás los olvidaré, siempre los llevaré en una parte de mí.

Finnick besa mi mejilla, susurrando:

—Ya es hora...

Effie no se contiene y me abraza con fuerza, llorando y murmurando sobre lo mucho que nos va a extrañar, Eidan también se suelta a llorar abrazando a la pareja con todas sus fuerzas y aunque no me lo espero, creó que Haymitch también está llorando pues frunce el ceño con demasiada fuerza.

—Te voy a extrañar —le susurró a Finnick, dándole un abrazo.

—Y yo a ti, ya no sé a quién llevaré a cenar.

—Annie.

—Ella es pasado.

—Es el amor de tu vida.

—Me he equivocado.

Me besa en los labios, sólo dura unos segundos antes de separarnos.

—Si llegó de sorpresa al doce, más te vale que tengas una habitación para mí, eh.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Annie y Finnick han terminado tantas veces que sé que al final van a terminar juntos, eso es lo que yo espero, porque ambos se merecen toda la felicidad posible, han superado muchas cosas... Omitiendo mi desliz con Finnick, pueden superarlo todo.

Me acercó a Haymitch y, aunque nunca nos hemos demostrado mucho afecto, le doy un abrazo.

—Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí —le susurró—. Fuiste un segundo padre para mí.

—Y tú la peor hija que yo pude imaginar.

—No le hagas caso, Katniss —dice Effie mostrando su sonrisa una vez más—. Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes, vuelvan cuando quieran.

—Te lo agradezco, Effie.

Subimos al tren y nos dirigimos al vagón que nos toca, Eidan deja sus cosas sobre la cama y se aproxima a la ventana, la abre y les grita:

—¡Los quiero mucho! —repite, alzando la mano de un lado a otro. Hago lo mismo que él.

El tren comienza a dar marcha. Y me despido de mi vida como una ciudadana del Capitolio.

Hora de regresar a donde pertenezco.

* * *

 **¡Buen viernes, chicas!**

 **Espero que les guste esté capítulo :) ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	14. Chapter 14

El sol apenas está iluminando el cielo, aunque parece ser que será un día nublado, quizás con algo de lluvia. Eidan a mi lado está completamente despierto, sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

Salimos de la estación, tomo su mano y el poco equipaje que traemos, lo sujetó con mi mano izquierda.

—Esté lugar no es como el Capitolio —dice Eidan, cuando recorremos las calles del distrito—, está muy feo.

—Estoy segura de que cuando llevemos más tiempo estando aquí, te gustara mucho —le digo, apretando mi mano con la suya. Seguimos caminando y cada vez estamos más cerca de la casa de mi madre.

—Ojalá —es todo lo que responde.

Con los cambios que ha habido en el distrito, los lugares por los que caminaba para ser discreta, ahora están habitados por lo que hay personas fuera de sus casas, y lamentablemente, no nos quitan la mirada de encima.

Yo no conozco a nadie, pero quizás ellos a mí sí. Para mi mala suerte.

Deberían estar atendiendo a su familia en estos momentos, en vez de estar mirándome a mí. En el Capitolio la gente no es así. Estoy segura que no tardaran en decir que he venido con un niño. Y es ahora cuando pienso que fue una mala idea.

Entró a casa de mi madre y Prim se exalta cuando me ve.

—¡Katniss! —dice emocionada, se levanta de su silla y se acerca pero se detiene cuando ve que no estoy sola—. ¿Quién es él?

—Soy Eidan —estrecha su mano.

—Ella es Prim —le susurró—. Prim, te presentó a Eidan, mi hijo.

Un sonoro grito se escucha en la otra habitación y mi madre hace acto de presencia en la sala, sin quitarnos la mirada de encima, no despega su vista de nosotros, como si no creyera lo que está viendo, aunque ya venía preparada para su reacción.

Eidan abraza a Prim con una gran sonrisa, Prim todavía está callada pero corresponde al abrazo que mi hijo le da.

—Mucho gusto —susurra—, eres un niño muy bonito. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Cumpliré cinco.

Coloco mis manos sobre los hombros de él.

—Ella es tu abuela.

—Ella no se parece a la abuela Effie —dice con una sonrisa, abrazándola también.

—No, no me parezco —dice, cuando se separa del abrazo—. Tus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Prim, y a los míos.

Mi madre se acerca para darme un abrazo y me dice que debemos hablar lo antes posible, Prim lleva a Eidan a lo que es mi cuarto, creí que íbamos a estar en un momento de felicidad, no para hablar así que no importa. Eida está acostado en mi cama.

—Son agradables —susurra.

—¿Dudaste de mí?

—Sí.

—¡Quiero ver a papá!

—Más tarde —le coloco una sábana—. Lo mejor será que duermas un rato más, ya veremos más tarde que es lo que haremos.

Mamá y Prim están en el mismo lugar que cuando entre a la casa pero ahora tienen el semblante serio, Prim se levanta de la mesa y me sirve una taza de té. Apenas bebo un sorbo cuando mi madre suelta la pregunta que ansiaba decir, supongo que desde hace muchos años.

—¿Quién es la padre? ¿Por lo menos lo conoces?

—¿Quién crees tú? —respondo.

—¿Gale?

—Peeta —dice Prim—, es demasiado obvio. A excepción de su cabello negro.

—No lo creó, Gale dijo…

—Gale mintió solo para protegerme. La gente decía todo lo malo de mi relación con Peeta y yo no quería atarlo a las habladurías de la gente, lamentablemente con mi regreso, lo he vuelto a hacer. He venido porque Peeta lo ha conocido y quiere formar parte de su vida.

—¿Y qué pasa con su esposa, Katniss? ¿Su hija?

—Ya me han dicho lo mismo, mamá —me llevó las manos a la cara—, sólo quiero que Eidan esté cerca de su padre.

—Me siento feliz de tener un nieto —se levanta de la mesa— pero has hecho todo incorrecto. No has tomado las mejores decisiones.

Quiero recalcarle lo que ella nos hizo cuando mi padre murió pero no lo hago, me duelen sus palabras, sé que más tarde me dará mi apoyo. Prim no se ha movido de su lugar.

—Eidan era ese hombre —susurra—, lo lamento.

—Yo no te di pista alguna.

—Ojalá no lo hubieras dicho, hubiéramos estado contigo.

—No es lo que yo quería. ¿Sabes que ha pasado con Delly?

—Oh no fue nada malo. Se desvaneció a mitad del distrito doce, su hija estaba con ella —dice en voz baja—, no dejaba de llorar cuando vio que su mamá no despertaba. Ni siquiera el señor Mellark pudo calmarla.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Está muy grave?

—No, no fue eso —baja la cabeza, como si no quisiera decirme.

—¿Qué es, Prim?

—Delly está embarazada.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Demasiado corto para mi gusto.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Les cuento que ya no queda mucho para que la historia acabe... ¿Queeeeeeeee?**

 **Ivette: Hola, lo lamento pero aun no estoy familiarizada con los personajes de escuadrón suicida, supongo que quizás será más adelante.**

 **X: Gracias por seguir hasta aquí. Ya volvió y con una nueva noticia D: ¡Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Eidan comienza a quejarse tras cuatro días sin salir de casa y aunque Prim le trata de conseguir todo lo que quiere no es suficiente. Y lo entiendo, yo apenas y he salido pero tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo. Siendo él un niño, quiere explorar el nuevo lugar en donde va a vivir, conocer a las personas de las que se rodeara de ahora en adelante. Y nunca falta lo que más quiere: _ver a su padre._

Hoy por la mañana le he pedido a Prim que le avisará a Peeta que aquí nos encontrábamos, mi madre quiso hacerlo desde el día en que llegue pero yo no se lo permití.

Aún sigo tratando de asimilarme la noticia de que Delly se encuentra embarazada, nunca llegue a pensar en los sucesos inesperados que pasarían más adelante. Ya no me siento tan valiente como cuando decidí volver. Las cosas cambiaron demasiado.

Él único que supo de que estábamos aquí fue el padre de Peeta, quién vino a visitarnos al día siguiente, estaba muy emocionado cuando conoció a Eidan, permitió que lo viéramos llorar, así como confeso que tenía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, más bien desde el nacimiento de su nieta. Eidan se emocionó demasiado al saber que aquí tendría otro abuelo, aunque expresó su disgusto tal como lo hizo con mi madre.

Él señor Mellark no se parecía a Haymitch.

Creí que Eidan se acostumbraría pronto a sus nuevos abuelos pero no pareció ser así. Estos días que hemos estado aquí me ha estado pidiendo que los comunique con ellos y a mí no me queda de otra que aceptar. No solo son llamadas, ya que Eidan todos los días me pide papel y lápiz y no deja de dibujarlos.

—¿Cuándo voy a conocer a Delly? —me sorprendo cuando Eidan dice el nombre de ella. No tenía ni idea de que la conociese—. ¡Quiero conocerla!

—¿Quién te habló de ella? —preguntó.

—Púes papá —dice como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo—, me contó que tengo una hermana.

Una hermana.

Y ahora que lo recuerdo… no solo es una. Pronto serán dos o quizás un hermano, el caso es que tendrá dos hermanos. No llegué a pensar que las cosas serían tan complicadas.

¿Le habrá contado Peeta sobre Eidan? Lo más probable es que sí. Obviamente tenía que darle una explicación a su esposa del porque iba a viajar conmigo al Capitolio, de no ser así, él no tendría motivo alguno por haberme acompañado.

—Pronto —susurró—, ahora vamos. Te llevaré al bosque —se levanta de su lugar y se encamina a la puerta—, Eidan. Recoge las cosas que dejaste en la mesa —deja caer los hombros y se dirige a la mesa, agarra los colores y hojas, lo veo ir al cuarto y salir al instante.

—Lo guardo cuando regresemos —toma mi mano y yo la sostengo.

Salimos por la puerta, el sol está ya en lo alto. Caminamos durante algunos minutos. Le explico cómo es que debemos pasar la cerca, me aseguro de que Eidan no vaya a lastimarse, y tras unos segundos encuentra una posición con la que pasa y detrás de la cerca me sonríe.

—¡Ahora tú! —dice con una sonrisa.

Lo hago en tiempo record, y Eidan menciona sobre qué hago trampa, solo atino a sonreír y tomar su mano, caminamos con cuidado por la larga maleza que ha crecido en este tiempo y que nadie se ha molestado en cortar. Lo único que hacemos es caminar, hay muchas aves en estos momentos, Eidan las señala y por primera vez no las compara con el Capitolio.

—¡Es genial! —chilla de la emoción.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la vieja roca en donde nos reuníamos Gale y yo, todos los días. Me siento en el que solía ser mi lugar y Eidan se sienta en el de mi amigo.

—Aquí estábamos tu tío Gale y yo —le cuento—, salíamos temprano a cazar y siempre veíamos la hora en que el sol resplandecía, era genial verlo tras una larga mañana de pura caza.

—¿Por qué en el Capitolio no hay bosques?

—No lo sé, pero hace mucha falta que haya uno, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo iremos a cazar? —me pregunta cuándo vamos de regresó al distrito.

—Pronto.

Pronto en mi mundo sería dentro de unos años, cuando sea más mayor, no quiero exponerlo a que algo salga mal, además de que es muy sentimental. Eidan tiene la misma debilidad por Prim con los animales. Hace muchos años intente enseñarle a Prim a cazar, la cosa no salió bien, ya que ella quería curar a la presa que yo había cazado.

Un año atrás, el conejo que Finnick le regalo a Eidan murió. Yo no pude ser capaz de consolarlo, y la verdad es que eso ni siquiera es lo mío. Por lo que tuve la ayuda de Effie, quién no dejaba de decir que conseguiría otro conejo. Y fue Finnick quién más apoyo le dio a Eidan.

—Katniss —Prim sale de la casa, obstruyendo la entrada—, tengo que decirte algo.

—Dilo.

—No enfrente de Eidan.

Eidan entiende las palabras y se sienta en el escalón de la entrada, mientras que Prim y yo nos retiramos por unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que él no escuche.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me siento desesperada, el tono de voz de Prim no me gusto para nada. Eidan sigue sentado donde mismo.

—Delly se encuentra aquí —me contesta, sin despegar su mirada de la mía—, quiere hablar contigo.

Oh no. ¿Tan pronto ya?

Creí que llegaría a ver a Delly pero sería con Peeta a su lado, al menos así tendría un poco más de confianza pero no he pensado en verla a solas.

—¿Te llevas a Eidan por unos minutos?

—¿No te importa que él distrito lo vea?

—Me importa. Pero la conversación con Delly debe ser a solas. ¿Y mamá?

—Llegará más tarde.

—Daremos una vuelta por la plaza. Regresamos en media hora.

—Me parece bien.

Prim va hacía Eidan y le toma de la mano, ya le ha dicho que lo llevará a conocer al distrito ya que suelta un pequeño grito, se despide de mí. Y yo sólo alzo la mano a moda de despedida. Me doy un pequeño masaje en las manos, antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

Y ahí está ella.

Sentada en el mismo lugar que Eidan por la mañana. Por el extraño movimiento en sus manos, doy a entender que ella también se encuentra nerviosa. Ella mira a mi lado y me regala una sonrisa.

—Hola Katniss —su voz sigue siendo igual de dulce de cuando íbamos en el colegio.

—Hola —es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Peeta quiso venir pero yo le dije que no —vuelve a decir, en sus planes estaba Peeta, le hubiera dicho que sí—, quería hablar a solas contigo. Si no te molesta.

—No, claro que no —me molesta por el hecho de no saber que decir cuando ella me haga alguna pregunta—, ¿por dónde quieres iniciar?

—Entonces es verdad que tienes un hijo de Peeta, no quería creerlo cuando él me lo contó.

—Lo siento.

—Deberías —me mira—, me molesto mucho que le soltarás la noticia a Peeta de un día a otro y casi, casi le exigieras que se fuera al Capitolio contigo. Fuiste muy hostil con él.

Y no tengo el modo de poder contestarle.

—¿Sabes? Estábamos muy tranquilos antes de que llegaras. Peeta se alteró mucho, estuvo a punto de atacar a su hermano de nuevo, sé que te lo contó. No fue un camino fácil, sobre todo porque no se confiaba en que Peeta se encontraba bien. Pero logramos convencer al doctor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Seis meses. No creían que tenían una solución, los doctores y psiquiátricos no encontraron el motivo del porque se dio su otro yo. Fue la tristeza, el enojo…

—Todas las emociones que Peeta tiene —contestó—. Son muchas cosas que nunca llegue a pensar que le pasarían a Peeta. El sufrimiento y todo eso, no lo mereció él. Y todo fue mi culpa. Al final supo enderezar su camino —sonrió—, se casó contigo y le diste una hija.

—Tú también le diste un hijo —en su voz escucho la tristeza—, y que mejor que con el amor de su vida.

—Peeta quiere más a Amber con ella aprendió a ser padre. Y estoy segura que lo ha hecho muy bien.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Katniss? ¿Quieres que nos repartamos a Peeta?

—No quiero eso.

—Y yo no lo permitiría. Sólo quiero saber cuál es tu idea. Tu plan. Seguro que cuando planeaste tu regreso lo planeaste.

—Sé que estás embarazada, eso cambió drásticamente mis planes. No quiero arruinar tu familia, Delly. Eso era lo que menos quería, se me hizo tan fácil volver y decirle a Peeta sobre nuestro hijo, no pensé en los cambios de más adelante. No sabía que Peeta estaba casado y mucho menos que tenía una hija.

—¿Y qué pensaste cuando lo supiste?

—En que no podía decírselo. Quise marcharme y dejarlos ser felices…

—¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

—Quería que Peeta conociera a mi hijo y…

—No es eso. No fue eso. Viniste para quitarte la culpa que te ha consumido todo esté tiempo. Tu hijo no tiene la culpa de tus errores, espero Katniss que sepas que tienes pensado en un futuro. Peeta y yo hemos platicado. No vamos a terminar nuestro matrimonio por ti, quiero que pienses en verdad que es lo que deseas para que termines con el sufrimiento de Peeta y del sufrimiento futuro de tu hijo.

Se da la vuelta dejándome sola. Me suelto a llorar con todas sus palabras, no fueron malintencionados. He sabido de las consecuencias desde que llegué.

Hubiera sido mejor que me hubiese ido cuando aún era tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Saludos lectoras!**

 **Gracias por sus reviews :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lectoras anónimas, muchas gracias por seguir está historia, no desates tanto odio _X_ xD. Gracias por sus comentarios, así que espero que disfruten esté capítulo, aunque no tiene mucha trama xD**

* * *

—¿Te la pasaste bien? —Escucho que Prim le pregunta a Eidan cuando entra a la casa y se sienta en la silla.

—¡Aprendí a cocinar! —dice con emoción.

—¿Causo algún problema? —le pregunto a Peeta cerrando la puerta.

—Ninguna, sigue siendo un niño adorable —dice con una sonrisa que le brilla en sus ojos, esas ojos tan azules—. Papá está muy emocionado de tenerlo ahí y no se diga de Amber, están muy contentos los dos.

—Me alegra saber que al menos ellos dos se llevan bien —susurró— con tantas cosas que siguen pasando, no me gustaría que también tuvieras algún problema con tu hija.

—Nada de eso, Amber a pesar de seguir siendo muy niña tiene mucho cariño a cualquier persona, incluso a ti que no te conoce mucho.

—¿Cómo está, Delly?

—Muy bien, el embarazo sigue avanzando normal. Se mantiene saludable, come bien, aunque por las mañanas no me deja dormir en paz cuando llegan las náuseas pero siempre estoy ahí para sujetarle el cabello.

—Delly es una chica muy afortunada —trato de que mi voz no se escuche triste, la manera en la que habló de ella, lo que me cuenta sobre su embaraza—. Desde que lo supe nunca te felicite. Felicidades por el bebé que viene en camino.

—Gracias, aunque es raro tener ya tres hijos —dice con una sonrisa—, dos de mi esposa y uno tuyo. No me importa cuántos tenga, siempre los voy a querer. Y ahora debo irme, mañana no creó que pueda pasar por Eidan, creó que será hasta el jueves.

—Yo le avisó.

Veo como su sombra se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche, va al lugar donde pertenece. A su casa con su esposa e hija, todas las noches pienso lo mismo en que me gustaría ser Delly. Tomar su lugar y esperar a Peeta cada noche, sabiendo que pronto llegará a casa con una sonrisa.

Como es costumbre, Eidan está platicando con Haymitch por teléfono, lo veo sonreír pero también veo el eje de tristeza de mi madre, al saber que Eidan sigue apegada a ellos.

Las semanas que he estado aquí he hecho lo que antes hacía con Gale: cazar.

Temprano me voy al bosque y regreso para antes del mediodía con lo que le vendo a Sae es suficiente para comprarle a Eidan lo que le hace falta y comprar cosas aquí en la casa, las fresas se siguen vendiendo mucho, aunque ya no se las vendo al alcalde.

Madge me ha seguido lanzando miradas asesinas, a pesar de que ya se encuentra en una relación estable con Tom, quién solía ser compañero de Gale en las minas. Sé que ella nunca me va a perdonar a pesar de que trate de explicarle, si con solo decirles que cuando me vio con Eidan de la mano casi se desmayaba.

Al parecer la gente del distrito ya ha dejado de hablar de mí y se han concentrado en sus familias, Eidan ya tiene algunos amigos aquí con los que sale a jugar cada tarde, aunque no sale mucho ya que prefiere aprender a leer y a escribir.

—Se hará un gran festín de navidad —dice mi madre cuando estamos cenando—, se hará intercambios entre todos. ¿Te gustaría participar, Eidan?

—¿Yo tengo que dar un regalo y luego otro a mí? —pregunta mirando a mi madre con sus ojos azules.

—Sí —contesta ella con una sonrisa—, tu tienes muchos juguetes lindos puedes regalar uno de esos y obtener uno mejor.

—La abuela Effie me daba regalos sin tener que dar los míos —dice.

—No es necesario dar tus juguetes, simplemente tiene que ser uno, uno que no uses mucho —digo.

—O podemos comprar otro —dice Prim con una sonrisa.

No me molesta que Eidan siga hablando de Effie de todas las cosas que ella hizo por él, me molesta que la quiera comparar en todo con mi madre y se que mi madre se siente dolida por ese pequeño rechazo que él le sigue dando, Eidan es un niño y no lo hace con mala intención, sólo quiere ver a las personas que le dieron tanto.

—De hecho no estaremos aquí en navidad —ambas me miran sorprendidas—. Iremos al Capitolio.

—Creí que está primera navidad la pasaríamos juntas —dice Prim, sin quitarme la mirada—, creí que para eso habías regresado.

—No creo que sea lo adecuado para irte —mi madre habla—, lo mejor es que la pasen aquí.

—Lo siento pero ya he quedado con ellos.

La primera semana de noviembre llega con una sorpresa y esa es nada más y nada menos que Finnick Odair, que llega sonriente a la casa.

—¡Dos meses sin comunicarte conmigo! —Dice, dándome un abrazo—. Acordamos mantener el contacto. Y es obvio que tú no has cumplido con tu promesa.

—Lo lamento —me alejó de él y lo presentó a mi madre y hermana—. Es el padrino de Eidan.

—Tío —dice estrechando la mano de mi madre y hermana—, un gusto conocerla, Señora Everdeen es tan hermosa como Katniss dijo que lo era y tu Prim, eres la viva imagen de tu madre —como es su costumbre, guiña un ojo y yo atino a poner los ojos en blancos.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Odair —dice mi madre, quién ahora se comporta como una anfitriona—, pero pásanos tu equipaje para ponerlo en un mejor lugar y así usted pueda descansar.

—Es usted muy amable.

—Seguro estás cansado, puedo prestarle la cama de Katniss para que duerma un poco —dice Prim y se retira a lo que es nuestro cuarto.

—Quedamos en que tendrías una habitación para mí —me susurra.

—Mi casa no es tan grande como la de Haymitch —contesto susurrando.

—¿Y dónde se conocieron? —pregunta Prim, mientras le sirve a Finnick una taza de café. Debería ser yo la que esté sirviendo pero ella fue la que se ofreció.

—Conocí a Katniss en el campamento donde trabajo los veranos en el Capitolio, ella era instructora del tiro con arco y yo instructor de natación.

—¿Tiene mucho tiempo que se conocen? —mi madre pregunta sin quitarle la mirada.

—Más de cuatro años.

—¿Y cómo se sintió cuando supo que mi hija tenía un hijo?

—Mamá…

—No sabía que tenía que sentirme de algún modo —dice frunciendo el ceño—. Pero mi reacción supongo que fue buena, Katniss no lo había mencionado en todo el campamento, hasta una noche en la que acepto salir a cenar conmigo, cuando la lleve a casa conocí a su hijo. Y me encantó el pequeño Eidan desde entonces, era muy activo a su cortísima edad. Eidan y yo creamos una especie de relación que ni yo puedo explicar pero pase muy buenos momentos con el pequeño —termina de decir con una sonrisa y yo agradezco su sinceridad.

Mi madre parece que queda satisfecha con esa respuesta, el tema se queda ahí. Hasta que Finnick comienza a decir que es el peor de los tíos al no notar la ausencia de su sobrino, cuando le digo que se encuentra con su padre no duda en hacer una especie de mueca que me hace sonreír.

—¿Y qué te parece si me llevas? —Dice levantándose de la silla—, no puedo esperar hasta la noche para verlo. Señora Everdeen, Prim, gracias por el delicioso café.

Salimos de la casa de mi madre, siento que puedo respirar ante lo que mi madre y Finnick se han dicho, no ha sido malo pero simplemente fue extraño, ni siquiera a Peeta que es el padre de Eidan lo ha sometido a cualquier pregunta, a menos que lo haya hecho pero no en mi presencia.

—¿Y te gusta estar aquí?

—No. Sí. Hay días en que son mejores que otros.

—Ya veo. ¿Y tu familia como se ha sentido con Eidan?

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Eidan no deja de compararlos con Haymitch y Effie, todas las noches antes de dormir me dice que los extraña mucho. Procuro que cada dos o tres días converse con ellos por teléfono pero no parece ser suficiente. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Finnick? —Trató de controlar las lágrimas—. La esposa de Peeta está embarazada, pronto tendrá otro hijo de él. No sé qué es lo que va a pasar con Eidan. Conforme vaya creciendo me seguirá haciendo preguntas y más preguntas. Algunas veces me pregunta porque su padre no está con nosotros, es como volver a cuando estábamos en el Capitolio pero haya era diferente porque se apegaba a otras personas.

—Se ha complicado demasiado —me pasa un brazo por los hombros y seguimos caminando hasta la panadería—, puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa que me pidas.

—Tendré en cuenta tu palabra.

—Bien. Ahora ve por ese mocoso que quiero verlo.

Entró a la panadería y en las mesas que hay dentro de ella, están Peeta, Delly, Amber y Eidan, es la viva imagen de una familia, una que yo nunca voy a poder crear.

—¡Mamá! —Dice Eidan con una sonrisa—. ¡Delly me ha dejado tocar al bebé que se comió! —todos sueltan una carcajada, yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—Hola Kaniss —dice la hija de Peeta con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres algo para llevar? —pregunta Delly.

—Me hubieras avisado que pasarías por Eidan —dice Peeta y caigo en la cuenta que sus brazos están ocupados con su esposa, sonrió—. Así no estaría tan sucio.

Veo que la cara de Eidan está manchada de harina, así como sus manos para mi desgracia me ha abrazado justo cuando traigo una blusa negra.

—En realidad no es nada —digo, me agacho a Eidan y le susurró—, hay una sorpresa para ti.

—¡¿Es un juguete?! —exclama.

—No —Finnick no se ha esperado tal como le pedí, esperen… nunca le pedí que no entrará solo dije: espérame un momento.

—¡Finn! —dice con emoción corriendo a su lado. Finnick lo sostiene en sus brazos, Eidan no para de decirle cuanto lo ha extrañado a lo que Finnick contesta del mismo modo.

—¿Peeta ella es tu hija? —pregunta Finnick cuando termina de saludarlo—. Vaya, pero si es tu viva imagen. Hola pequeña, soy Finnick.

—Amber —dice.

—Eres preciosa, igual que tu madre —le da la mano a Delly—, ¿si eres su madre, verdad?

—Lo soy.

—Menos mal, esperaba no equivocarme.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu visita, Finnick? —pregunta Peeta, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Delly.

—Extrañaba a mi chico favorito.

—¡Yo también te extrañe!

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos —digo—. Ve a despedirte de tu papá. Finnick.

En la entrada esperamos a Eidan para que termine de despedirse. Diría que Finnick le ha caído demasiado bien a Delly, por ambas partes.

—Hacen buena pareja —dice.

—¿Y Annie?

—Hice lo que pude —su expresión cambia a seriedad—, le dije que podíamos iniciar de nuevo, olvidar todo y no quiso. Ya me cansé de estarle pidiendo oportunidades una y otra y otra vez. Por cierto vi a Gale, está saliendo con una vieja amiga. No creí que se atrajeran ambos.

—¿Johanna es tu amiga?

—¿La conoces?

—Sólo por el nombre. Gale me platicó de ella hace unas semanas.

—El caso es que son pareja y no puedo creer que Gale y ella son parejas. Con el carácter que tiene Johanna me preguntó si llegaran al año nuevo. ¿Dónde pasaras la navidad?

—Planeaba ir al Capitolio —le contestó—. Así que haya nos tendrás.

—La pasaremos genial. Como si nunca se hubieran ido.

* * *

 **Incluir a Finnick fue lo que me dio más imaginación XD**

 **Así que aquí va la noticia: quedan sólo tres capítulos. Ya no estoy dando para más con está historia porque la imaginación está jugando muy feo conmigo, trataré de hacer los últimos capítulos más largos. Y quiero hacerles una pregunta:**

 **¿He dejado algún punto sin aclarar? ¿Algo que me haya faltado que no explique?**

 **Sí es así, díganme que, para yo tratar de incluirlo xD**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	17. Chapter 17

Finnick tenía una sorpresa especial cuando decidió venir, junto a él a la semana siguiente llegan Haymitch y Effie.

Finnick nunca se quedó en casa tal como se lo planteó a mi madre la primer noche, no. Se fue a la casa de Haymitch dado que él se la presto, así mismo como no podía quedarse en mi casa por el reducido espacio, además de la incomodidad de mi madre al tener a otro hombre en ella.

Durante la semana se ha tenido que repartir el tiempo con Eidan. Peeta me pidió que dejará a Eidan quedarse en su casa, para tener lo que ellos dijeron una pijamada. Accedí.

Me sentí incompleta al no tenerlo conmigo pues desde que habíamos llegado no me había separado de él ni para dormir, sentía que lo extrañaba mucho por lo que mejor en esas noches me voy a casa de Haymitch.

—¿Cómo se ha portado Eidan? —pregunta Haymitch, mientras le entrega otra caja de regalo.

—Nadie pregunta como me siento yo —le contesto, arqueando una ceja—, me siento como un segundo plato.

—Lástima que lo seas.

—¡Haymitch! —regaña Effie.

—No dije nada malo —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

—Ah estado bien. Aunque creó que ha estado mal repartir a Eidan prácticamente en dos. Peeta me pide que todas las mañanas Eidan se vaya a la panadería, antes de la llegada de Finnick sólo iba tres veces a la semana —le cuento—. Hay mañanas en las que Eidan no desea estar con su padre.

—Tiene dos hombres en su vida que quiere, uno que lo ha visto crecer desde siempre y él otro con el que comienza crecer —comenta Haymitch—. Tienes que tener cuidado chica, esos dos hombres están peleando no sólo por Eidan, también por ti.

—Peeta no tiene porque pelear por mí. Él tiene a su familia, yo simplemente soy la madre de su hijo.

—Ahora dilo sin llorar.

—¡Haymitch! —regaña Effie desde la cocina.

* * *

—Hola Katniss —me dice el señor Mellark cuando entro a la pandería—. Es un gusto tenerte por aquí siempre.

—Gracias, señor Mellark, quería saber si me podía hacer un favor.

—Dime.

—Se acerca el cumpleaños de Eidan, cumple los primeros días de diciembre como ya le había contado hace unos meses —me regala una sonrisa—, quisiera encargarle un pastel. La haremos una fiesta pequeña en casa de Haymitch Abernathy, claro que su familia está invitada.

—Por supuesto que sí, Katniss. Cuenta completamente con nosotros, sólo tienes que decirme que día es.

—El primer sábado de diciembre.

—Para ese día lo tendrás listo. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes donde vas a pasar la navidad? Estamos planeando un buen regalo para el pequeño, todos estamos emocionados de poder pasar estás fechas con él.

—Tendrá que ser quizás el próximo año, señor Mellark —siento algo de pena, dado que no sabía que ya todos estaban queriendo hacer planes con mi hijo—. Planeamos pasar esas fechas en el Capitolio.

—Oh, como he visto que los otros abuelos de Eidan han llegado al distrito, creí que aquí las pasarían.

—No nos esperábamos está visita. Pero si puede pasarle a Peeta el dato del cumpleaños se lo agradecería mucho.

—Cuenta con ello.

Justo antes de salir me encuentro con la madre de Peeta, justo con quién no deseaba encontrarme, a su lado está Delly que está sujetando a la pequeña Amber.

—¡Kaniss! —dice la pequeña.

—Hola Amber.

—Vamos, Amber —dice la señora Mellark—, ayúdame a guardar las cosas.

—Será en otro momento —se adelanta Delly, quién sigue sin soltar a su hija—. Llevaré a Amber a casa.

—Como sea, ya no puedo respirar a gusto ni en mi propia casa —sigue balbuceando hasta que cierra la puerta de la cocina— ¡Rye!

El señor Mellark se ha retirado discretamente.

—Delly.

—Katniss.

Me retiró de ahí porque creó que Delly quiere platicar conmigo y no estoy de humor como para conversar con ella. Con nadie.

* * *

—Katniss, papá me ha contado lo del cumpleaños de Eidan y de tus planes para navidad —comenta Peeta cuando me lleva a Eidan en la noche.

—Lo sé —me lo venía suponiendo desde hace días.

—No me agrada tu plan para lo que has elegido para navidad —escucho enojó en su voz—, quiero pedirte que recapacites y pienses bien. Quiero seguir conviviendo con Eidan, además de que quiero seguir enseñandole como se hacen las galletas, ya que nosotros seremos los encargados del postre.

—Lo siento, Peeta. Pero mi plan es pasarlo en el...

—Escucha Katniss, ya has convivido con él las navidades de su edad. Quiero pasar una con él, una vez al año no te va hacer daño. Ya te pedí que lo pensarás, así que hazlo. Haymitch y Effie se encuentra aquí y no creó que se vayan a marchar tan pronto. Así que piénsalo. He comprado regalos para mis hijos y quiero estar con ellos cuando los abran.

—Está bien pero el año nuevo se pasará en el Capitolio.

—La navidad es cuando se está con la familia. El año nuevo sólo una excusa para reunirse. Pero si has accedido a la navidad, yo accedo a lo de año nuevo. Tienes que complementarme en las decisiones que quieras tomar sobre nuestro hijo. También es mío.

—Lo lamento, Peeta. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a compartir a Eidan.

—Y lo entiendo. Yo tampoco me siento a gusto compartiendo a Eidan con Finnick. Por lo menos me hubieras avisado que él vendría.

—No lo sabía. Fue inesperada su visita. Lo lamento —de nuevo. Creó que en está vida me seguiré lamentando de todo.

—Da igual, ahora debo irme. Me esperan en casa.

—Hasta luego.

* * *

Antes de terminar el mes de noviembre las lluvias hacen acto de presencia en el distrito doce, resguardando a todos en sus casas, como si fuera ironía estoy en casa de Haymitch desde hace dos días.

Extrañaba esté ambiente familiar, donde no había peleas ni nada por el estilo, donde reíamos de todas las cosas que nos pasaban, sacando cualquier tema con tal de conversar.

Por la noche Finnick vuelve entrar al cuarto donde yo me quedó, mismo donde se fingió mi primer aborto, trato de no tener pesadillas, abrazándome más a esté chico.

—Yo tenía hasta dos empleos en mis inicios en el Capitolio y tu siempre has tenido uno, tienes una vida acomodada, trabajas solo en verano y andas de viaje en viaje en los distritos —le digo y es que a pesar de conocerlo tanto tiempo aún hay cosas de él que no conozco.

—Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie —suspira—, cuando estaba el presidente Snow en su cargo, mis padres eran amigos de él cuando ellos fallecieron nos quitaron la mayor parte de nuestras cosas, Snow me dijo que si yo quería recuperarlas tenía que hacer algunos trabajos...

Me estoy imaginando lo peor...

—¿Te puedes dar una idea? —niego con la cabeza—. Fiestas, mujeres, hoteles. ¿Ya te diste una? —asiento—. Duré mucho tiempo haciéndolo, hasta que Snow fue destituido.

—Tus problemas con Annie no fueron por el hecho de que ella no podía tener hijos, ¿verdad?

Creó que ahora comienzo a conocer a esté hombre a quién yo le revele todos mis secretos. Sabía que sus padres fallecieron cuando tenía quince años, pero ahora ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde eso. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debió ser para él soportarlo.

—No, ella estaba segura que tarde o temprano yo volvería a esa vida. No confío en mí.

—Yo no confíe en Peeta cuando decidí irme.

—Y tú tenías todo el apoyo de él —dice mirándome—, dejaste ir a un grande —me da un beso en la boca—, tengo que admitir que él hubiera sido un buen contrincante.

—Tengo un plan, Finnick —susurró—, no se lo he dicho a nadie pero sigo planeandólo y me gustaría saber si tu me apoyarías con ese plan.

—Dime de que trata.

Le cuento cada detalle de lo que se me está ocurriendo, él no deja de abrir los ojos por la sorpresa pero también veo enojo en su mirada, me reprocha que pude haberlo hecho antes de volver pero sin embargo no dimita y me dice que me va apoyar, después comienza a besarme de nuevo.

Retomamos una actividad que habíamos dejado tan sólo dos años atrás.

* * *

 **¡Buen viernes, lectoras!**

 **Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo :) Les quiero contar que ya está listo el siguiente capítulo. Y el final está siendo escrito (*0*)**

 **En fin, nos estamos leyendo :)**

 **¡Saludos!**


	18. Chapter 18

—¿Y es seguro que estarán aquí en navidad? —pregunta Prim, quién está preparando algún tipo de medicina—. No queremos una sorpresa.

—Es totalmente seguro. ¿Verdad, Eidan?

—Sí —dice con emoción—. Abuela, ¿me pasas ese color? —le señala el color amarillo.

—Claro —ella se lo pasa—, ¿qué es lo que dibujas?

—A todos mis abuelos.

Mi madre se queda sin palabras ante lo que él dice. Por preferencia Eidan sólo dibujaba a Haymitch y Effie, le conté eso a estos dos y aunque Haymitch mostró alegría, Effie tristeza por lo que se encargó de platicar con mi hijo.

—¿Y tú en que es en lo que participaras, Katniss?

—Creó que en nada —susurró—, solamente iré a ver a la gente divertirse y cuando se realicen los intercambios.

—¿Y en que participaras tu, Eidan? —le pregunta mi madre, quién ahora le está ayudando a colorear.

—Papá dijo que podía estar con él en la mesa de pasteles —dice.

—Voy a estar cerca de ellos —le digo—, por cierto, en referencia al cumpleaños de Eidan, ¿participaran en algo? Effie es demasiado organizada y por eso me ha dicho que si le van ayudar en algo.

—Supongo que en la decoración —contesta Prim—. Sae se encarga de la comida, la familia Mellark del pastel y postre, Effie de la organización y nosotros la decoración.

—Le avisaré a Effie.

Nos vamos acostar temprano, Eidan se acomoda a mi lado, conversa conmigo sobre lo que ha estado haciendo en el día, me cuenta una vez más como le gusta tocar el vientre de Delly, diciendo que le encanta ver mover a su nuevo hermanito y que desea conocerlo.

Me alegra esos momentos que Eidan comparte con la familia de Peeta. Delly no negó en aceptarlo como hijo de Peeta y tratarlo del mismo modo que con su hija, le estoy más agradecida por eso. No hemos vuelto a estar solas y conversar como aquella primera vez y en cierto modo me alegro, ya que no tendría conversación alguna. Las pocas veces que hablamos gira entorno a Amber y Eidan, no más.

* * *

Desde el día de ayer, viernes, ha sido un día muy ocupado, sin descanso alguno. El cumpleaños de Eidan se celebrará en casa de Haymitch por orden suya, no quería que fuera en ningún otro lugar.

Además de que está muy bien, ya que no se invitará a mucha gente, más que los pocos amigos que Eidan ha hecho aquí, la familia de Peeta entera, entre otros que no conozco muy bien.

—Lo bueno es que traigo mi camará —Finnick hace que pegue un salto cuando me abraza por la cintura—. ¿Puedo tomarnos unas desde ahorita?

—Aquí no —digo tratando de soltarme—. Finnick compórtate. ¡Modales! Alguien nos puede ver.

—Seguro que se imaginan lo que hemos estado haciendo...

—Finnick...

—Mi boca puede ser sellada —ahora estamos frente a frente—, sabes lo que tienes que darme.

—¿Y sí no...?

—Averígualo tu misma...

Se acerca demasiado cerca, nuestros labios están tan cerca cuando escuchamos alguien que tose, para mi jodida desgracia es Peeta.

—Lamento interrumpirlos —dice, mientras sostiene una gran caja, lo que debo suponer que es el pastel—, pero he traído el pastel antes.

—Claro —me acercó a él—, puedes poner la caja en el refrigerados. Finnick ábrele la puerta.

Salgo unos segundos de la cocina para tratar de borrar el sonrojo que se incrementó en mis mejillas durante esos pequeños segundos en los que Peeta me vio con Finnick.

Regresó a la cocina y Finnick se está riendo de algo, ¿de qué? ¿Peeta le habrá contado algún chiste durante mi salida? Cuando Peeta me mira también está riendo...

Demonios, me gustaría conocer ese secreto que ambos están compartiendo.

—Katniss... Peeta nos felicita por nuestro romance —abro los ojos ante la sorpresa de esa noticia—, le he dado las gracias por ambos.

—Gracias —le digo a Finnick—. ¿A que hora traerás a Eidan? —mi pregunta ahora va dirigida a Peeta.

—Mi padre se encargará de traerlo —contesta—. Yo vendré más tarde con Delly y Amber. Pensaba venir temprano para ayudarles en lo que faltará pero Delly no ha estado bien con lo del embarazo.

—¿Mucho mareo?

—Más que eso —contesta con una sonrisa—, el caso es que si te hace falta algo, solo házmelo saber.

—Bien.

Peeta se retirá estrechandole la mano a Finnick, después se despide de mí, saliendo a paso lento de la cocina. Finnick me abraza de nuevo por la cintura y yo le doy un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Porqué le dijiste eso?

—Yo no lo dije. Él solo dijo: _felicidades por su romance_ —hace una horrible imitación de la voz de Peeta— y yo no lo negué ni lo afirme.

—Lo afirmaste cuando me lo dijiste.

—No me interesa —me da un beso—, me iré a dar un baño. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—En tus sueños.

Se retira de la cocina pero antes de salir me dice:

—Antes te gustaba ducharte conmigo.

No sé en que paso está mi relación con Finnick, hemos retomado lo que iniciamos hace mucho tiempo y la paso muy bien con él pero aún queda esa pequeña molestia de que él sigue enamorado de Annie, en particular no me molesta, ya que él me ha repetido que yo sigo enamorada de Peeta.

Lo cuál es verdad.

Y falso.

Ya no sé que sentimientos tengo respecto a mi chico del pan pero lo que es muy seguro es que él y yo nunca más volveremos a estar juntos. Y si bien tengo la posibilidad de iniciar algo nuevo con Finnick pues debo aprovecharlo.

Años atrás hubiera deseado seguir sola pero con la llegada de Eidan supe que algún día él se iba a ir, dejándome sola. Y eso no es lo que quiero para mi vida.

* * *

Effie está de un lado a otro, observando que no esté falte nada, se enoja cuando ve que el un pedazo de mantel está mal acomodado.

—¡Mujer te saldrán canas de tanto enojo! —le dice Haymitch, quién está sentado a mi lado— Ni Katniss que es la madre del cumpleñero está tan inquieta.

—No me gusta como está acomodado —contesta ella—. Katniss deberías ayudarme.

—Effie ya está todo, sólo es cuestión de que lleguen los invitados —le digo con una sonrisa—. Vas a alterar a Eidan si dices que falta cualquier cosa, ya que se pondrá a querer ordenar todo hasta que te complazca.

—Quiero que todo salga bien —se sienta al lado de Haymitch se le mueve un poco la peluca, ya sabemos a donde va ir a parar esto...

—¡Ya no hay tiempo! —dice Haymitch, sosteniendo la mano de Effie antes de que vaya a encerrarse al baño o a su habitación—. Sonríe, que ahí viene el mocoso.

Eidan hace acto de presencia y Finnick viene tras de él, ambos muy bien arreglados, sonriendo. Mi madre se une a nosotros y no deja de decirle a mi hijo lo bien que se ve. Finnick se lleva los créditos diciendo que fue él quien escogió el atuendo.

—El abuelo ya viene —dice con emoción.

—Pero aquí estoy —dice Haymitch con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no —contesta—, mi otro abuelo.

El señor Mellark viene acompañado por sus dos hijos, Eidan corre a ellos para poder abrazarlos, mientras que sus tíos se encargan de poner otras dos cajas de pastel sobre la mesa.

Me levanto de mi asiento para ir a saludar al padre de Peeta, quién me recibe con un emotivo abrazo.

—Ha quedado muy bien todo —observa el lugar—, bien hecho.

—En realidad debería darle las gracias a Effie —lo guío hasta una mesa para que tome lugar—, ella fue la que se encargo de organizar todo.

—Entonces dale las gracias por mí.

Estoy por preguntarle por su esposa cuando él niega con la cabeza. Nunca le he preguntado a Eidan como es la señora Mellark con él, aunque ya debería darme una idea, ya que él no habla de ella.

Tiempo después llega Peeta acompañado de su familia. Eidan no dude en correr a sus brazos y saludarlos a todos con el mismo afecto que a mí. Me siento celosa por ese detalle.

Media hora después la casa de Haymitch comienza llenarse de niños y madres con ellos, hay algunas que reconozco y solo por obligación las saludo, ellas me regalan una sonrisa que yo catalogo como falsa. Por mi mente no paso en festejar a Eidan, no con tantas personas quería que fuera algo más intimo pero dado al plan que dará inicio esté 31 de diciembre, sentía que se lo debía a mi hijo y a todas las personas que lo han rodeado.

Prim, mi madre y yo, nos ponemos a servir la cena para los invitados, Eidan está muy emocionado y no deja de decir que ya desea abrir sus regalos. Sae se ha encargado de preparar dos tipos de comida, una para los niños y los adultos. Finnick se encarga de entregar las bebidas, Peeta nos ofreció de su ayuda pero decline para que mejor estuviera al cuidado de los niños.

Effie se mueve de un lado a otro, tomando fotos de todos los ángulos que es posible a Eidan, a sus amigos, a las familias que han venido. A todo mundo, incluso a mi madre sirviendo la comida, un buen álbum de fotografías ha logrado. Y aunque dimito, exige que nos tomemos una Peeta, Eidan y yo. Al principio me niego porque no quiero causarle problemas con Delly pero has ella acepta gustosa.

Y así como Peeta termina detrás de mí con una de sus manos sosteniendo el hombro de Eidan, todos sonrientes.

—¡Gale! —dice Eidan corriendo a los brazos de mi mejor amigo.

No me esperaba que viniera, dado que nos había dicho que tenía demasiado trabajo en puerta. Su madre también está sorprendida y no duda en ir hasta su hijo, sus hermanos tampoco se quedan atrás que chillan emocionados.

—Ella es Johanna —me susurra Finnick, cuando por fin me doy cuenta de que no ha venido solo—. No te pongas celosa, iré a saludarla.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Después de algunos abrazos, me acercó a él y nos fundimos en uno.

—Deberías soltar a mi novio, deserebrada —dice la chica con una expresión seria. ¿Cómo me llamo?

—Lo siento... —se que mi tono sarcástico no ha pasado desapercibido, ella sonríe superior.

—Te perdono. Únicamente porque eres la amiga de mi novio.

—Johanna...

—Cállate Gale, dime descerebrada. ¿Donde está la cocina?

—Johanna, deja a mi novia —dice Finnick colocando un brazo en mi cintura—, tu no eres competencia para mi chica.

—Siempre de mal gusto, ¿eh? —dice alzando una ceja pero ahora con una sonrisa.

—Creó que te agrado —digo.

—Crees bien —toma la mano de Gale y se sientan en la misma mesa que su familia, junto a mi madre y Prim.

* * *

Los niños se han ido a descansar, todos se han retirado excepto Peeta junto con su esposa e hija. Delly estaba tan cansada que le ofrecí mi habitación para que reposara un poco y bueno, de eso ya cuatro horas.

—Les juró que Katniss no me sonreía —dice Finnick y todos ríen—. Parecía que me odiará porque sus alumnos me preferían más a mí que a ella.

—Hasta que Katniss te dejó en ridículo —Haymitch dice bebiendo—. ¿Ya se te olvido lo de la manzana?

—¡Oh no! —Effie se cubre la boca para contener sus carcajadas.

—¿Que manzana? —pregunta mi madre, riendo.

—Cuéntala, Finnick —digo, tampoco puedo contener la risa.

—Oh no —se lleva una mano a su pecho y simula un puchero—, es tan vergonzoso que me pidas que la cuente. Has caído demasiado bajo, Everdeen. Una tarde Katniss estaba dando clase, así que fui a molestarla e invite a sus alumnos a una clase de natación extra, todos amaban nadar. Así que supongo que han visto en fotos o películas que transmite el Capitolio, el clásico sombre de las frutas. Bien, ese sombrero estaba repleto de manzanas, era para un concurso que se estaba haciendo. Yo estaba bailando —comienza a mover sus caderas, del mismo modo en que lo hacía años atrás—. Y Katniss estaba tan enojada conmigo que me lanzo una flecha cerca de mi cabeza. ¡Le dio en el centro a la manzana! Casi me mata.

—Te lo buscaste tu sólo.

—Seh —hace su típico guiño—. Y de ahí, acepto salir conmigo.

—Una chica peligrosa —dice Johanna—, yo te hubiera lanzado un hacha.

—A mí me lo hizo —cuenta Gale.

* * *

—La fiesta no ha sido tan mala como lo pensé —dice Peeta entrando a la cocina—, ha sido genial.

—Ni yo pensé que sería tan buena —contesto, cerrando la puerta del congelador—, el pastel te quedo delicioso, todo quedo muy bien.

—No me esperaba ver a Gale está noche, ha sido agradable verlo.

—Los vi conversando, supongo que hicieron las pases.

—Digamos que sí, no le he perdonado del todo el hecho que te siguiera la corriente cuando él fingió ser el padre de mi hijo —se sienta en una de las sillas— pero me alegra saber que él te pudo apoyar en todo ese tiempo. Y es increíble que tenga una novia fabulosa como esa chica.

—No me digas que a ti también te agrado —pongo los ojos en blanco—, no me lo esperaba tampoco.

—Cuando Gale y tu se marcharon, Madge me pidió que fuéramos tras de ustedes. Al principio acepte pero después recapacite, supe que ibas a formar una familia con él y que yo no podía hacer nada. Muchas noches te imagine con él, ni digamos nada de Madge, la tentación fue muy grande, hasta que perdí la cabeza. Fueron las alucinaciones creadas por mi mente las que me hicieron odiarte. Y las culpables de que me encerraran en esa clínica.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me perdones, Peeta? —tiene que hacerlo, quiero que lo haga—. Que dejemos el pasado atrás.

—Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo. Te guarde mucho rencor por tanto tiempo. Aun te guardo algo de odio por todo lo que tuviste que sufrir sin mí, ver a mi hijo crecer, esa posibilidad que me quitaste pero no dudes en que tarde o temprano lo haré.

—¿Porqué decidiste casarte con Delly?

—Porque ella siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándome en todo. Nunca me dejo sólo —sus ojos brillan—. El día en que le pedí que se casará conmigo ella me dijo que no, que no era justo para los dos. Lo hacía por venganza, casarme con alguien más porque sabía que tarde o temprano tu regresarías. Tiempo después le hice la misma pregunta, salí con ella como los amigos que eramos, nos contamos todo de nosotros y esa segunda vez, ella me dio un sí. Podía salir adelante sin ti y fue lo que hice. Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada no pude evitar compararla contigo —suspira—. Pero ella me iba a dar lo que siempre deseé: _un hijo. Una niña._ Esa niña me dio la esperanza de querer seguir viviendo. Y que hasta ahora me ha dado la felicidad que nadie más me ha dado. Siquiera tú.

—Delly es la persona más dulce que he conocido, al menos la adulta. Por un tiempo pensé que ella nos ocasionaría problemas, que te limitaría a que vieras a Eidan pero no ha sido así. Ha sido mucho más comprensiva, como jamás lo espere.

—Me contó todo.

—Tienen una relación estable y yo no quiero seguir arruinando sus vidas. Peeta, crees que sin todo este embrollo, sin Eidan y sin la gente del distrito doce, ¿habríamos terminado juntos?

Su mirada sigue brillando cuando se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentado, se acerca a mí y yo como una sonámbula me acerco a él.

—Eso quiero creer

Y sin más me besa. Y yo me entregó a ese beso, correspondiendo del mismo modo.

* * *

 **¡Buen inicio de lunes chicas!**

 **Temprano, dejándoles esté penúltimo capítulo 0_0 ¿Pueden creerlo? Creó que fue hace dos meses o un mes cuando decidí continuar está historia que comenzó desde el 2015. Y ahora está a punto de concluir 0_0 En verdad que no puedo creerlo.**

 **Les quiero comentar que iba hacía mi trabajo y se me ocurrió la última línea que dirá Katniss en el final. Y creó que quede conforme y espero que en su momento ustedes lo hagan.**

 **¿Y bien que les ha parecido esté capítulo? La relación de Katniss con Finnick no es del todo formal, ya que su amigo hizo algo por ayudarla, en el siguiente capítulo que es el final** _(llora y agrega emojis de llanto)_ **se explicará. Me gustó mucho incluir a Johanna así como un cameo xD Aquí ya podemos ver como Eidan va aceptando más a la señora Everdeen. Y ahora vemos como fue que Peeta decidió casarse con Delly :o**

 **Bueno chicas con sus comentarios no puedo contestarles, así que prefiero hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Y aquí está el final...!**

 **Me van a querer matar... y para retrasarlas un poco dejaré unos cuantos puntos antes de que continúen leyendo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Me gusta la sensación que siento cuando las olas golpean las piedras, el agua me salpica por todo el rostro, cierro los ojos para que el agua no entre a ellos.

Me preguntaran que es lo que hago en estás rocas o quizás en donde estoy, sólo les diré que me encuentro muy lejos de la que una vez mi hogar, el distrito doce.

Eidan se encuentra a lo lejos construyendo castillos de arena, se sienten como unas vacaciones, aunque solamente dos veces tuvimos vacaciones, el mes de marzo llegó con un asombroso sol, es fácil disfrutarlo sabiendo que puedes estar dentro del agua todo el tiempo, justo como lo hace Finnick en estos momentos, quién debe estar cazando algo para la cena.

La apuesta de sol está por salir. Pronto el cielo se iluminara del color favorito de Peeta. Aunque me pregunto si lo seguirá siendo.

Eidan se comunica muy poco conmigo para ser un niño, en estos últimos días ha estado muy serio conmigo. Todas las noches estaba acostumbrada a tenderme a su lado hasta que se durmiera, no me lo ha permitido, siquiera deja que entre a su cuarto.

Todos los días me pregunta cuando le dejaré hablar con su padre y yo sólo respondo que pronto.

Sé que soy una persona demasiado egoísta por haber permitido que las cosas hubieran llegado a tal grado pero no tenía otra opción, tal vez las tenía pero simplemente no quería verlas. Y es que yo me quería zafar de todas las cosas.

Prim se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente, así como cuando me reclamo el hecho de que todas las cosas de nosotros hubieran desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, ella supo lo que yo quería hacer. Al final terminamos con una fuerte discusión en la que me dijo que si lo hacía, se olvidará de que yo era su hermana. Ese sentimiento de rechazo no iba dirigido a Eidan, sólo a mí.

Prim no se quedó callada y se lo contó a mi madre, quién me lloró y suplico que no lo hiciera.

Yo tenía planeado irme el último día del año a la media noche, ese día la íbamos a pasar con la familia de Peeta, que organizaron una cena y nos invitaron, si la fiesta se llevó a cabo, no tengo la menor idea. El caso es que la pelea con mi familia fue mucho más grande de lo que no esperaba. Me amenazaron con decirle a Peeta si no desistía, esa noche para calmarlas me quede en casa.

Permití que Eidan pasara mucho tiempo con Peeta para poder compensarle lo que iba a hacer. Aun no entiendo como era que Peeta me sonreía cuando iba por Eidan después de aquel besó, yo por mi parte me sentía avergonzada.

Abandonar el distrito doce con Eidan a mi lado fue mucho más doloroso que la primera vez.

Estaba separando a padre e hijo.

La noche en la que íbamos a huir se adelantó por dos días por lo que el plan se puso en marcha un 29 de diciembre, había tenido pláticas con Peeta, insinuaciones de que me iba a ir pero él parecía no prestarle atención y probablemente no me creyó después de que prometí que no me iría de nuevo.

Soy Katniss, rompe promesas, Everdeen. Ese debe ser mi nuevo nombre de ahora en adelante.

Sí el día en que le dije a Peeta que el hijo que esperaba de Gale lo consideraba como el peor de mi vida, no se puede comparar con el dolor que alcancé a ver en su rostro cuando nos siguió aquella noche al bosque, cuando lo vi correr a lo lejos supe que mi hermana no se habría quedado callada. Probablemente vio cuando me fui.

El caso era que esa noche nos íbamos a ir. Un aerodeslizador del Capitolio iba a venir por nosotros, iba a ser en el bosque. En el camino estuvo haciendo preguntas que Finnick iba respondiendo poco a poco, yo no decía ni una palabra, aunque si le dije a Eidan que íbamos a un lugar especial.

Estábamos abordando cuando escuche que gritaron mi nombre, era Peeta. Y no venía solo, venía con sus hermanos, corrían por alcanzarnos, solo era que cerraran la rampa del aerodeslizador y poner en marcha, recuerdo que Finnick me dijo:

—Aún puedes quedarte.

—Que se pongan en marcha —conteste.

A lo lejos lo veía correr con desesperación, note que corría con dificultad. Eidan que estaba sentado lo escucho a lo lejos y le gritaba a su papá que corriera rápido, nos tambaleamos cuando el aerodeslizador comenzó a ascender, la rampa seguía abierta y Peeta estaba por alcanzarlos.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —Gritaba él— ¡NO ME ALEJES DE ÉL!

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! —Finnick sujetaba a Eidan y él traba de safarce. Yo no tenía palabras en mi boca para lo que estaba viendo, una parte de mí me decía que no fuera una mala persona y regresáramos al doce pero la parte egoísta de mí me dijo que me fuera, iniciar de nuevo.

Yo no quería que Eidan estuviera cierto tiempo con Peeta y después conmigo, no podíamos compartirlo. Y yo no quería sufrir en el distrito que me trajo tantas desgracias pero también tantas cosas buenas.

—¡KATNISS! —a pesar de la altura pude ver que estaba llorando, lo reconocía en su voz, en cuanto la rampa se cerró me acerque a la ventana.

La ultima imagen que vi de él era que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

Nunca lo había hecho frente a alguien. Pero cuando vi esa escena me derrumbe sobre el suelo, llorando histéricamente ante la maldad que había hecho, al separarlos.

No existe persona más cruel que yo, permitir que un padre haga un lazo con su hijo, y después separarlos únicamente por que la madre no es feliz y no puede soportar la idea de que el amor de su vida haya formado otra familia.

Finnick lo supo.

Sabía que no me iba para darle una mejor vida a Eidan. Él sabía que lo planeé todo solo porque yo no era Delly. Yo no era la mujer a la que Peeta abrazaba todas las noche, yo no era la mujer que cargaba con el hijo de él, aunque ya lo hubiese hecho una vez, yo solamente era un amor del pasado.

Una chica que destruyó todo lo bueno que habían construido juntos por un temor estúpido. Pudimos haber tenido muchas cosas, si tan sólo hubiera depositado mi confianza en él. Eidan lloró conmigo con su inocencia, dijo que los hombres de blanco no había dejado subir a su papá.

Pensé más que nada en mí y no en el sufrimiento de mi hijo. Que debía ser lo más importante. Aún puedo recordar esa noche en que se quedó dormido en mis brazos, sollozando por su padre.

Si ya una vez me había ganado el odio de muchos, ahora me gané el desprecio de todos, incluso de mi familia. Algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría.

* * *

—¿Cuándo le llamaremos a mi papá? —esta noche Eidan me ha permitido el acceso a su habitación.

—Pronto —conteste—, de momento tienes que dormir que mañana tendremos más aventuras.

—No quiero aventuras —dijo—, quiero ver a mi papá. Hace días que no lo veo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Me gusta mucho el distrito —se acostó sobre la almohada—, si me porto bien lo iremos a ver.

—No tienes que portarte bien —acaricie su mejilla—, algún día iremos al distrito doce. Y volverás a ver a tu padre.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Sí —me saco el collar del Sinsajo que Peeta me regalo en navidad y lo coloco sobre la pequeña mano de Eidan—. Me lo dio tu papá —susurró—. Quiero que lo tengas tú. Cuando vayas al distrito doce, irás a la panadería y seguramente verás a un ya señor que te atenderá o a una jovencita de cabello rubio…

—¡Amber! —Dice con una sonrisa— ¡O Ellie!

—Exacto, tú llegarás y le dirás. ¿Está mi papá? Y seguramente te verá sorprendida.

—¿Por qué me verá sorprendida? ¡Ella me conoce!

Me quedo callada unos segundos, suspiró y digo:

—Porque cuando vuelvas ya serás un adulto grande.

* * *

Apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche y me abrazo a Eidan. Pensando en todo lo que irá descubriendo con forme pasen los años.

Muy pronto Eidan crecerá y me hará preguntas.

Y algún día yo se las responderé.

Algún día le diré la verdad.

Algún día me reclamará.

Algún día me despreciará.

Algún día le contaré todos mis motivos.

Algún día me abandonara.

Algún día se reencontrara con su padre.

Algún día ambos lloraran y recordaran como los separé.

Algún día me voy a quedar sola.

Algún día conseguiré su perdón.

Algún día tendré el valor de enfrentarme a Peeta de nuevo.

Algún día Eidan tomará la mejor decisión.

Cierro los ojos para dormir con el pensamiento de que aún falta mucho para ese día.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **¡Lindo viernes chicas!**

 **Ya han leído el final, si ahora se encuentran leyendo estás líneas...**

 **Muy bien, estoy ansiosa de leer sus reclamos, que estoy seguramente que no serán lindos o simplemente no me dejarán ningún review.**

 **Les aclararé que desde el principio Katniss no se iba a quedar con Peeta. Fue muy notorio conforme fueron pasando los capítulos, la inclusión de la hija de Peeta y el nuevo embarazo de Delly, así que las cosas estaban complicadas para los amantes del distrito doce. Siquiera en un fic sería capaz de destruir a una familia porque como bien se menciono, Peeta estaba estable antes del regresó de Katniss.**

 **¿Me quieren matar por el hecho de que Katniss volvió para romper esa estabilidad y después largarse? Acepto sus métodos de tortura, no sé queden calladas y díganlo. ¿Fue en vano? No creó, Katniss quería librarse de una culpa y cargó con otra :v Al menos esta vez esperemos que sea ella quién esté estable.**

 **No hay aclaración sobre si Katniss y Finnick iniciaron una relación, ustedes pueden imaginar a partir de aquí que fue lo que pudo haber sucedido, lo mismo con los Mellark y los Everdeen.**

 **Creó que esto no eran lo que se esperaban. Ni yo chicas, cuando la inicie a escribir en el 2015 era completamente diferente mi pensamiento. Estuve pensando mucho en que agregar al final y me bloqueé, escribí dos mitades del que sería el capítulo final pero no estaba conforme.**

 **Lectoras anónimas, muchas gracias por haberme dejado sus reviews en cada uno de los capítulos, me sentí muy feliz de que aquí estuvieran y fueran de las primeras en comentar, les mando muchos saludos en especial a** _"X" Y "PrettyLu"_ **gracias en verdad, por no haberse perdido está historia, igual a los lectores fantasmas.** **Tal vez les gusto, tal vez las decepcione, no lo sé. Una vez más gracias por haber llegado hasta esté capítulo. También muchas gracias a todas las que pusieron en favorito y siguieron la historia.**

 **Inicie la historia un:** 6 de Mayo del 2015

 **Hoy finalizo un:** 23 de Septiembre del 2016


End file.
